Happenstance
by Haitus80
Summary: When Daryl Dixon came over to use her phone Carol hadn't expected the visit to end with her using him instead. After that they find that their mutual physical attraction may run a little deeper. AU no ZA short story.
1. Chapter 1

**I started this story before I ever got the prompt for the story, From the Mouths of Babes. There are similarities between them, like, they are neighbors, but this one is much less kid friendly. It was suppose to have been a one shot but I just kept on writing. I just wanted to clear that up so you all wouldn't think that I was on a neighbor fic kick. lol**

 **This story contains a lot of smut. From the first chapter to the last. Just throwing that out there in case that isn't your thing. Hope everyone had a great week and thanks as always for giving this a shot!**

 **Chapter One**

Car parts littered the lawn between the cracked sidewalk and the ramshackle house. There was also a colorful array of beer bottles, red solo cups, discarded cigarette butts and hanging high in the lone tree was an impressive collection of panties of various shapes and sizes. The fence leaned a little to the left, just like the house itself, as though a strong gust of wind tore through the neighborhood and only effected the Dixon residence.

Carol had lived next door to them for all of three months and despised them vehemently. They threw parties on weekdays, played loud obnoxious music at all hours of the night and they were always yelling at one another. She was sure that neither had a job. Not that she was aware of anyway.

The older one was the worst as far as she could tell. He was the one that openly leered at her and had, on several occasions, casually asked her if she'd ever had oral from an ex military man. He made her sick. The younger didn't leer. He openly glared at her.

She was happy that it was summer break and that at least Sophia could escape the sad little neighborhood. She was on a camping trip with the Grimes family and she wouldn't be back for another two weeks. It had taken Rick Grimes weeks to talk Carol into letting the girl go but she was happy that she had finally given in. Sophia was able to come out of her shell in ways that amazed Carol since they had left Ed and Carl had been her best friend back home. Or what had been home.

Carol closed the trunk and balanced the grocery bag on her hip, careful not to stare at the Dixon house for fear that one of them would magically appear and possibly ask her for a contribution to their tree of many panties. She scowled at the thought and then hurried to the door, the dry grass of her own lawn crunching under foot. It was going to be a hell of a summer, the heat and humidity already causing her to sweat. She breathed out a sigh of relief when the cool air hit her face. Her house was as small as the Dixon's place but it was much better kept.

She was just about to put her groceries away when a loud knock sounded at the front door, causing her to drop a quart of ice cream. Fear had her throat feeling thick but she swallowed and shook her head. Ed was hundreds of miles away and he had no idea where she had moved. It wasn't him. If it was him he would have kicked the door in and killed her by now. She left the groceries and hurried to the living room, reassuring herself that she was safe here.

She peeked out the small window set high in the door and was startled at the sight of the younger Dixon standing on her porch. She frowned, unsure if it was safe to open the door or not. She watched as he wiped sweat off his brow and then knocked again, his face turned and his eyes narrowed on his own house. She cleared her throat, made sure that all the panic was gone and then she opened the door. Her lips thinned in disapproval.

The man eyed her, ran a hand through his sweaty hair and then huffed out a breath like she was the one that had disturbed him instead of the other way around. "Can I use your phone? My brother locked me out and I don't know when he's suppose to be back."

She stared at him for a few more moments before she spoke and when she did even she could hear the dislike in her voice. "Who in this day and age doesn't have a cell phone?"

His eyes narrowed. He didn't say anything at all, which surprised her because it was clear he had something to say. Instead he shook his head and turned around, stalking down the steps. Despite her better judgment, she found herself feeling a little bad.

"Hey," she called after him.

He stopped, turning around abruptly. "Look, I don't need any shit from you, lady. I've worked a double goddamn shift, It's hot as fuck out here and my idiot brother locked me outta my goddamn house. So if you don't mind, I'm just gonna head back over there and wait. I have to deal with stuck up prudes all the fuckin' time so I ain't gonna wait around for you to get your rocks off by kickin' me while I'm down!" He turned back around and was about to storm away.

She was shocked at his outburst and felt a flash of anger herself, though she really wasn't sure why. usually her first reaction to an angry man was fear, but apparenlty not today. "Excuse me!"

He glanced over his shoulder. "What?"

She gestured towards the door. "You can use my phone if you make it quick."

He blinked, clearly as surprised as she was at the grudgingly delivered invitation. He seemed to consider telling her off and leaving but finally he stomped back up to her door. She moved and let him pass her. She followed him into the living room and shut the door behind her, strangely unafraid about being in the house alone with him.

She pointed him to the house phone that sat next to the kitchen doorway and then breezed past him as he picked it up. She started putting away her groceries, getting more and more irritated the more she thought about his words.

"Prude," she grumbled, shaking her head. "Just because I don't go around leaving underwear in his bed so he can display them to the whole neighborhood doesn't make me a prude."

"What makes you a prude is stickin' your nose in the air every time you look my way and pretendin' like you're any better than I am. Last I checked both our broke asses lived on the same damn street. And for your information, my brother is the one that pulls stunts like that, not me. So you ain't only a prude, you're a judgmental dickhead too."

She felt her face grow hot, knowing he had heard her speaking out loud. She hadn't even realized that she had been. They stared at one another for a long time, a challenge in both of their eyes. "You don't even know me," she growled.

"Likewise!" He yelled, hands on his hips. "My brother throws those loud ass parties all the time. I work third shift! But you still look at me like you're better than I am. Well to hell with you!"

She opened her mouth to yell right back but she really didn't have anything to say. He was right. She had assumed that he was the same as the other man and that hadn't been right or fair. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice much quieter.

This seemed to bring him up short, like he had expected her to to keep fighting with him. Once he collected himself he scowled. "Well, you ought to be," he grumbled. "And I still think you're a prude."

She pursed her lips, hands going to her hips as she glared at him. "I'm trying to be nice. The least you can do is stop being rude."

He crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "You was rude first."

"And then I apologized!"

He shrugged. "I hold grudges."

"You're an asshole."

He tried to hang on to his grim look, his lips twitched and then he looked down, shaking his head as an outright grin spread over his face. When he looked up she found herself blinking in surprise. Now that she knew he wasn't a disgusting alcoholic womanizing pervert, she had to admit that he was striking. "Actually I'm a pretty decent guy when someone ain't throwin' their opinions of me around like they know me."

She chewed her bottom lip, surprised at the abrupt turn around and completely shocked as her body seemed to take on a mind of it's own, warming under his gaze. Despite the chill in the house she felt a rush of heat spread low in her belly.

What the hell was wrong with her?

"Did you get a hold of your brother?" she asked.

There must have been a subtle change in the atmosphere because before he answered her question she watched as his eyes took her in, seemingly for the first time. Finally he shook his head. "His friend said he was laid up with some woman."

"How will you get in?" she asked, her voice lower than she meant it to be.

He shrugged. "Bust a window I guess. And hope that this time that slum lord of ours don't evict us when he has to pay to get it fixed."

Her eyes followed the line of his throat to the open collar of his threadbare sleeveless shirt. "We can call a truce and you can wait him out here. At least it's an escape from the heat," she suggested, her eyes still moving over his frame. His shoulders were wide, likely powerful and his arms were toned. How in the hell had she gone this long being this man's neighbor and not noticed these things?

"Ain't you got a kid runnin' around here somewhere?" he asked.

She finally looked back up, meeting his gaze and realized that those cerulean eyes had darkened to denim. "She's on a camping trip with a friend."

He nodded and then finally tore his gaze away from hers, glancing towards the doorway. "I should probably go." Was that regret in his voice? His actions didn't match his words because he didn't make a move to leave.

She was out of her league here, her body confusing the hell out of her mind. There was no good reason to want this man this badly. She didn't know him, for starters. He was extremely attractive but it wasn't like she hadn't been around attractive men before. Not only that but they had barely been civil to one another.

A few of Ed's insults surfaced to the forefront of her mind, unbidden. For a few fleeting moments she had thought that maybe she had seen a similar attraction in his eyes but surely not...

"I'm Daryl, by the way," he said, glancing from her back to the doorway. It was strange because now that the anger and annoyance were gone, he seemed a little on the shy side.

She smiled. "Carol. And listen, I really am sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have acted that way."

He shrugged. "Trust me, I get shit like that all the time. I'm used to it. I'll see you around, Carol."

He took a step towards the door and she took a step to follow him to show him out but she stepped in something slick and felt herself slipping. She had forgotten all about the damn ice cream she had dropped and now she was about to face plant the floor because she'd been too...

But she didn't hit the floor. She slammed right into Daryl, who instinctively gripped her hips to steady her. He grunted when his back hit the counter, her momentum forcing him to fall backwards slightly. She was gripping his upper arms, the muscles tight under her fingertips. When she met his eyes there was an apology on her lips but it died away before she could make a sound.

She had no idea what came over her in that moment. She wasn't a very bold woman and experience had taught her that sex was something to simply endure, not enjoy. She certainly didn't go around throwing herself at strangers but this stranger had her emotions tail spinning. Her heart was thundering loud and heavy and she breathed in deeply, the scent of sweat, leather, engine grease and something else that she couldn't put her finger on had her almost squirming against him.

He didn't move to push her away and though he was taller than her, the heels she was wearing made up for it so she could meet his eyes easily. It also put them in the position where their bodies were flush against each other and the feel of his pelvis pressed against hers, creating a strange pressure low in her body, had her breath hitching. His fingers flexed into her hips and suddenly the thin material of her dress was a hindrance that had her wanting to growl in frustration. she wanted to feel his hands on her skin, not the stupid dress.

His hands moved over the thin material, closer to her ass and then his mouth came down on hers. Carol Peletier ceased to exist in that moment. She was someone else. She was powerful and she was desirable and she was completely on fire. Her lips parted and then she took control of the kiss, driving him back further into the counter. His tongue fought hers for dominance for a few long moments but then their mouths found a unique rhythm of give and take. Her fingers were working the buttons of his shirt open and the intense unfamiliar need had her trembling.

She finally broke the kiss once his shirt was open. "I don't usually do things like this," she breathed.

He nodded. "I know. Like I said, prude, remember?"

She kissed him again, pushing the shirt away from his shoulders and then went to work on his belt. His mouth moved to her neck and he brazenly ran one hand up, over her ribs and then palmed the weight of one breast before his teeth sank lightly into her skin. She arched into the touch, nearly tearing the button off his jeans, the urge to touch him unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Maybe it was because for so many years she hadn't known a need like this one. Just a mindless, intense and unexplainable need to...

He started backing her away from the counter until she felt the table, but he kept coming, lifting her easily until she was perched on the edge. He ran his calloused hands up her thighs, stepping back just enough so he could hook his fingers through the waistband of her underwear and then started sliding them off. To her surprise he shoved the flimsy garment into his pocket and then smirked. Before he nudged her legs apart, kissing her hungrily. She used her legs to pull him closer, felt his hand fumbling to free himself from his jeans and she made a discouraged sound in the back of her throat that sounded almost like a wild animal.

He pulled away, eyes like dark pools regarding her with mild surprise.

"Hurry up," she breathed. A part of her couldn't believe that she was doing this but it was a small part of her with a very quiet voice. At this point it didn't matter what her mind told her because her body was determined.

"Goddamn, I had you pegged all wrong," he muttered.

She was too far gone to feel embarrassed and when she felt him moving, lining himself up at her entrance, she braced herself for the unknown. Because this wasn't going to be like any other experience she ever had and she knew it. His mouth was back on hers as he moved into her in one swift thrust.

His hand hit the table, bracing himself as her nails dug into his shoulders. His lips on hers was the only thing that muted her strangled cry. He was bigger than she had anticipated, filling her in a way that she had never been filled before. She could feel her muscles gripping him tightly and all she could think about was how good it was going to feel once he actually started moving into her. She tightened her legs around his waist, urging him on and finally he collected himself.

His mouth left hers, drifting down her throat as he started an almost brutal pace, jarring the table. The only thing she could do was cling to his shoulders. With one hand he slipped the slender strap of her dress down her shoulder as his other arm wrapped around her, somehow dragging her even closer to him. Her hands went to his hair when he finally freed one breast, his lips closing around her nipple and causing a jolt like lightning to travel down her spine.

He was moving deep, every thrust was calculated, like he knew exactly what she needed and how much to give her. When her orgasm hit her it came on so fast that it shocked her, the pleasure almost unendurable. His head came up, eyes wide but his rhythm didn't waver. She pulled his face down to hers and he kissed her greedily. The pleasure tapered off slowly and her mind was like a haze, like she had transported to some sort of dream scape. Her hands moved over the taught muscles of his arms and she reveled in the powerful feel of them, caging her in. His shoulders were smooth, broad, damp with sweat. She wasn't sure how long she rode out that sweet high but he finally tore his mouth away from hers, his head dropping to her shoulder as he groaned out a curse.

He was close, she could tell by the new tension in his body and when he spoke again his voice was a smooth growl in her ear. "Come on, woman... one more time."

His voice rolled over her like a physical touch, the most erotic sound she had ever heard and she found herself falling over the edge of that cliff again. He slid his hand between their bodies, his fingers playing her like an instrument just as her orgasm peaked. When his mouth found hers again she realized that the kiss cut off a loud cry that she hadn't been aware of until it had stopped. She was beyond embarrassment at this point. Hell, her mind was beyond registering much of anything at all. The kiss grew frantic and then she felt the heat of his release, the steady rhythm finally breaking, replaced by deep hot throb of his orgasm.

She wasn't sure how many minutes passed before she became completely, and self consciously, aware of their situation. Her body was aching, telling her two things. One: that the moment had lasted much longer than she was used to when it came to sex, causing her muscles to scream at her because of the odd position. And two: she had just had the most mind blowing sex she had ever had, but had had it with a stranger that she didn't even particularly like.

He raised his forehead off her shoulder and then moved so he could right his pants. She sat up, straightening her dress and sliding off the table. Her knees nearly gave out on her and, again, he was there to steady her. She felt awkward and ashamed of herself for letting that happen but when she met his eyes and saw that he seemed to feel the same way she couldn't help but offer him a small smile.

She cleared her throat, taking note that his hands were lingering at her waist. "Well, even though that was a little delayed, it was still a nice welcome to the neighborhood," she said.

He snorted at that but then he grinned, the tension still thick but at least now it was bearable. He took a step away and grabbed his shirt from the floor, shrugging it on and then reached down again, coming up with a soggy quart of ice cream. He barked out a laugh at that and she found herself frowning.

"What's so funny?"

He shook his head and tossed it in the trash. "You slipped in ice cream."

She shrugged. "Yeah."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I thought you just threw yourself at me. Hell, if I'd known it was an accident I sure as hell wouldn't have... you know. Done all that."

Her face flushed and she was about to respond when a loud knock rattled the front door. She heard the distinct sound of Daryl's brother's voice, asking for Daryl.

"Fuck," he growled, buttoning his shirt quickly.

"How on earth did he guess you were here?" she asked, glancing past him towards the living room.

He shook his head. "No idea. It's like the bastard has a radar tellin' him where I am." He looked at her then and gestured towards the front door. "I better go."

She nodded, unsure what to do now. He surprised her when he kissed her quickly.

"Thanks for the... uh..." he gestured towards the kitchen table, that was now nearly pushed against the far wall.

She flushed even redder at that. "Don't thank me for it for God's sake!"

He laughed. "I'll see you around, Carol."

She nodded and watched him walk away. She was too stunned at herself to do much of anything other than stand there.

 **Expect daily updates because this one is complete but it's only 11 chapters long. 10 more chapters than I meant to write for it. lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad some of you liked that first chapter! Thanks for reading =)**

 **Chapter Two**

Daryl looked up at the sound of a car starting. He was sitting on the porch because Merle had brought over another one of his women and Daryl wasn't about to sit in the house and listen to that nonsense. He watched as the woman next door pulled out of her driveway. As she drove past he saw her glance over and then she waved before speeding away.

He shook his head and looked back down at the bolt he had been fiddling with. It had been three days since he'd risked going to her house and asking if he could use her phone. He had seen her a few times since then but neither one of them seemed to be able to look at the other for any length of time. She probably thought that he assumed she was the type of woman that got it on with any man that looked at her sideways, but he didn't think that at all.

He wasn't like his brother. He was mostly quiet and he did a lot of watching. You could learn a lot from a person just by watching them interact with other people. Carol didn't strike him as easy. Not at all. She just seemed... lonely. He never saw any visitors at her house other than a couple of times. At first, when he would see her he assumed that she was stuck up. Like she thought that she was better than him and his brother, but he had been wrong. She was leery and she was a little skittish. Oh sure, she had given him hell the other day, but he'd seen an underlying sense of fear in her eyes, even as she called him out.

Before he had been about to leave he had thought that maybe she was tired of being lonely and was willing to make a move on him just because he'd been there at the right time. One second he was about to take off out the door and the next her body was pushing his against the counter. At the time he had been beyond shocked but had decided that he'd never get a chance like that again so he'd kissed her.

But she'd simply slipped in a goddamn puddle of ice cream and had stumbled into him on accident. He was lucky she hadn't slapped the hell out of him for kissing her like that. But then again, accident or not, he'd seen that need in her eyes. As creepy as it sounded, even in his own head, she'd wanted it. And at that moment, he had assumed that she had been giving him the go ahead to give it to her.

"We're all outta beer, little brother!" Merle called from somewhere in the house.

Daryl glanced over his shoulder and grumbled to himself. "Course we are, you ugly bastard. All you do is sit around and drink it all up," he called back.

Merle leaned out of the creaking screen door and eyed him. He was shirtless, covered in sweat, and grinning like a mad man. Daryl couldn't even fault him at the moment. He had likely looked the same damn way walking back from Carol's the other day. The woman was a fucking live wire. He hadn't known it was possible to make a woman get off that hard. If he was anything like his brother he would have spent the last three days bragging like a mother fucker and going into explicit detail about what it felt like to be inside of a woman cumming like that.

He shook the thought quickly because if he thought about it too hard then he'd be walking around with a goddamn hard on for the next three hours.

"Well, will you go on a beer run? I'm thinkin' of havin' the guys over for some poker tonight and it's my turn to buy."

He glared. "Meanin' it's my turn to buy since your lazy ass ain't got a job?"

Merle nodded with another quick grin, unperturbed.

Daryl sighed but got up, heading towards the truck. He might as well go ahead and make a beer run. He sure as hell wasn't doing anything else. He had thought about going next door, try for some small talk, but he hadn't been able to talk himself into it. He was afraid she would think that he was just over there to see if he'd get lucky again.

Not that it hadn't crossed his mind. But truthfully, he wanted to know her. The way they had clicked physically, maybe they would click in other ways too. He hadn't ever put much thought into anything like that before. He had always just assumed he was a breed all to his own but there had surely been something there. More than just some primal need to fuck her brains out.

The clouds were hanging low in the sky and the first drops of rain splattered the windshield just as he reached the middle of town. Another few blocks and he would be at the liquor store but when he looked over and spotted her car at the bar he found himself pulling in, much closer to the doors. He knew that this was just the tip of the storm to come and he didn't want to have to swim to get to the truck. He hesitated outside the doors, almost changing his mind about going inside. Would she think he was some sort of stalker? Was it a bad thing that he wanted to see her again?

He knew that it was a bad thing that one of the reasons he wanted to see her again _was_ because he wanted another round with her. Again, he reminded himself that he wasn't like his brother but he also wasn't a fucking monk either, and he'd be a liar if he tried to say that the tryst in her kitchen hadn't been at the forefront of his mind since he'd left her house.

He pushed through the doors, his eyes not taking long to adjust to the gloom since dusk was coming early because of the storm. Just like he thought the bar was nearly empty. There were some older men at the bar, talking amongst themselves. There was one couple at one of the tables and two men playing darts at the other side of the room. In the far corner, mostly in shadows, Carol sat. She was peeling the label off a beer bottle. She hadn't noticed him so he had a chance to slip back out if he wanted and he was starting to think that maybe that was the best plan. If she'd wanted to talk to him, or hang out after the day in her kitchen then surely she would have approached him by now. So he was risking making a total ass of himself if he approached her here. Especially since he'd only stopped to talk to her in the first place.

He was about to back out but suddenly her head came up and her eyes widened when she saw him. He cursed under his breath, decided that it would be even worse to leave without saying anything, so he started towards the table, trying to figure out what the hell he was going to say to her before he got there.

"Hi," she said, her face flushing so bright that even the shadowy corner couldn't hide it.

He pulled out the chair across from her and nodded in greeting. "Didn't peg you for the type to go to bars."

She raised a brow at that. "I thought we've already established that your opinions of me were a bit off."

He laughed at that, shaking his head. He was glad that she hadn't accused him of following her because, even though he hadn't, it sure as hell seemed that way.

She went back to the beer label, averting her eyes. "You're right this time, though. I don't know why I came here. I guess I just needed out of the house for a while and this place looked as good as any."

The waitress came and went, bringing him a beer of his own and the two of them didn't say anything for a few long awkward moments. He was starting to think that this had been a huge mistake. She didn't have a damn thing to say to him and he couldn't think of anything to say to her and if he'd been a spectator he would have deemed this painful to watch.

"So, you come here much?" she finally asked.

He shook his head. "Usually stick to the house when I ain't workin'. Make sure my brother don't burn the place down in a drunken stupor."

She smiled at that but it didn't reach her eyes and she looked away quickly, causing him to frown.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked, as surprised at himself for asking as he was at her for actually answering.

She shook her head, a troubled look coming over her face then. "Not really."

He chewed his lip, unsure if he should ask her about her troubles. He barely knew her at all.

"Ex husband crap," she said, waving a hand in dismissal and finally taking a few long drinks from the nearly full bottle of beer. "Trust me, it isn't anything I'm not used to. I thought it would be appropriate to drink my troubles away but... I'm not much of a drinker."

Daryl looked around the bar. He was used to the place since he'd been here with Merle a lot over the last year and a half, but he tried to see it through the eyes of a newcomer and realized that it was kind of a sad little joint. Without thinking he looked at her. "You wanna get outta here?"

"And go where?" she asked, rolling the bottle between her hands.

He shrugged. "You can take me to your ex husbands house and watch me kick his ass if you want."

She tried to hide the smile but it didn't work and this time it did reach her eyes. "You know, you aren't a bad guy at all, Daryl Dixon."

He stood up and threw a few dollars on the table. "I thought you already figured that out."

They headed for the door and she laughed quietly. "No, I figured out that you weren't a bad lay. That has little to do with your character."

He stumbled to a halt under the awning and stared at her with wide eyes. Even she seemed appalled that she had said that out loud. She looked almost ready to bolt for her car, her face red and her eyes wide. He could salvage the moment if he tried, but he wasn't all that good at talking. Besides, the rain was really coming down now, the wind whipping it around them and soaking both of them before they had even stepped out from under the protective cover.

"Okay, where to?"

He nodded towards his truck and then she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards it, determined not to let her slip of the tongue deter her from leaving with him. The only problem with this was, the rain was coming down in sheets, like someone up there was emptying buckets onto their heads, and her button down shirt was white and he found himself unable to take his eyes off her breasts, that were exposed through a sheer bra that could have been white. May as well have been white because now it was virtually invisible other than the straps.

They made it to the passenger side first and she paused there, turning towards him instead of getting in the cab. She reached up, pushing his hair out of his face, blinking rain out of her eyes. She took a step closer, their bodies pressed together now. She was cupping his face now and his heart started jack hammering against his ribs. He wasn't going to make the first move this time. If she wanted him then she'd let him know.

She leaned forward but didn't kiss him. Instead she pressed her lips to the throbbing artery in his neck. He swallowed, tried hard to maintain his self control, but failed. His arms went around her and he pulled her closer, taking a step and pressing her into the truck. Her lips moved to a spot below his ear and he tilted his head slightly to give her better access. When her teeth sank into the skin there his hands moved to her ass, his hips pressing into her harder. The sting from her teeth had his thoughts racing and his groin aching, the need to have her again stronger than anything he'd ever felt before. Lust drove away any logical thought he could have mustered at the moment.

"We really should stop," she whispered, her hands sliding into the front of his shirt and pushing it up. He let go of her long enough to rip it over his head and toss it to the ground before his hands were back on her and he finally claimed her mouth.

The last thing he wanted to do was give her time to contemplate her words. He didn't want to stop. The rain wasn't as cold as it could have been since the week had been oppressively hot but he wasn't so lost that he didn't realize that they were in plain view of anyone that happened down main street. He fumbled behind her for the handle as his tongue explored her mouth. Once the door opened she backed into the cab and he was thankful for the bench seat. He climbed in after her and then she was in his lap, hands mapping out his chest. The rain was still coming down hard on the roof, distorting the world beyond the windows and he vaguely hoped that it distorted the view of the inside of the truck just as thoroughly.

There was an erotic quality to her wet shirt since he could see right through it but it wasn't enough. Before he could get to work on the buttons, however, she slid off his lap and sat down next to him. For one disappointing moment he thought she had finally come to her senses but then she raised her hips up and started working her jeans down her legs.

She was fast because he had barely gotten his belt undone before she was scrambling back onto his lap, straddling his hips. For three days he had thought of little else, the woman consuming almost every free thought he had, and once his hands met the bare skin of her hips the anticipation had his head reeling, the need to get back inside of her became all consuming.

She was clawing at the button of his jeans and his fingers were clumsily working her shirt open, his mouth tasting every new inch of exposed skin. The air in the truck was growing warmer and the windows were fogging up since they were both nearly panting.

"This is all I've been able to think about since you left," she whispered, finally freeing him from his jeans, her hands wrapping around him tightly.

His breath stuttered out then. He had finally gotten the last button undone and he pushed the wet garment away from her shoulders. He was right. The bra was pale pink, sheer. Her breasts weren't overly large but they were firm, shapely, straining against the thin material and begging to be tasted. Her pale skin was dusted with freckles and he wanted to take his time with every single one but she was eager, raising up on her knees.

Right before she sank down onto him he jerked the hooks of her bra loose, exposing more skin and giving him the access he really needed to sink his teeth into her nipple. She cried out, dropping her weight over him and causing him to hiss out a breath. The fit was snug and he was almost afraid that he was going to blow this way too soon. He gripped her ass hard, anchoring her to him and keeping her from moving for a few long moments. He licked away the sting from the bite he'd given her and she moaned, fingers threading through his hair.

He moved to her hips once he had himself under control and guided her into a slow rhythm. His hands were free to roam wherever they wanted as she moved over him fluidly, her muscles gripping and the friction almost agonizing in the sweetest way. If this proved to be as good for her as it was the other day then he'd never be able to last through it. The only thing that had kept him going then was the complete shock of the experience itself. He wasn't some sort of seasoned Casanova.

Her nails bit into the side of his neck and she made a desperate sound as he gripped her hips, trying to slow her down but she wasn't to be deterred. He gave up, running his hands up her spine, causing her to shiver against him. The pleasure was mounting and he could tell by the new intensity of the heat that enveloped him that she was barely hanging on. Her lips met his fiercely then and a hard shudder ran through her. She cried out against his lips before she had to pull away to catch her breath.

His teeth sank into his lip as his eyes met hers, her pleasure causing the blue to melt away as her pupils grew wider. Fleetingly he thought about his own pleasure, the pressure building to that same incredible height that it had reached in her kitchen. And then something else penetrated his thoughts. Like one of the reasons this was so much better than anything else he'd ever had. He had never, not even in his wilder days when he would get so drunk he could barely function, had he ever been stupid enough to fuck a woman without protection.

The thought startled him but he was so close. He was right there, and she was still riding out her own orgasm but now he was actually scared. He grabbed her hips, trying to stop her movements, trying to move her before...

"Carol... you gotta stop," he breathed but even he had barely heard the words before he joined her, the pleasure so sharp that for a moment his mind couldn't process anything else. For a few long moments nothing mattered other than the mind numbing intensity of his own orgasm. Aware of little more than her meager weight and the sounds of two people desperately trying to catch their breath. He couldn't keep his hands still as his brain started functioning once more and his body started to come down from wherever the hell it had gone. Her skin was like silk under his touch.

Finally she raised her head but she didn't pull away. Her mouth made a slow journey from his throat to his jaw and finally to his lips. He kissed her eagerly, which came as a surprise because he wasn't a huge fan of kissing but she was extremely good at it, or they were just good at it together.

She finally ended the kiss and leaned back slightly, grabbing her shirt quickly.

He knew he should ask her but he wasn't sure how so he just opened his mouth and hoped he didn't say anything offensive. "You ain't tryin' to get knocked up or anything, are you?"

She looked up from her buttons, her eyes wide. "What?"

He shifted but discovered that moving like that was about to cause him to initiate round two extremely fast since he hadn't moved out of her yet. "You ain't mentioned condoms or anything."

"Oh!" She moved suddenly, allowing him to right his pants as she reached for hers. She sat down and started working her jeans back on. "Yes, actually. I mean, you're a great looking guy so I figured, I'm not getting any younger. I think I'll let the hot neighbor screw me until I'm knocked up. The baby would be extremely good looking."

"Are you fuckin' serious!" He barked, his heart sinking to his stomach.

She met his eyes and then she smiled. "No, I'm not serious. My God, what kind of women are you spending time with to think me capable something as stupid as that?"

He shook his head. "Don't do that shit. Give me a fuckin' heart attack."

"I can't have kids," she said. "I had a complicated pregnancy with my daughter and my chances of getting pregnant are about the same as they would be if we used something."

He nodded and then glanced up at the windshield. The rain had stopped and he hadn't even noticed but the windows were so fogged up that he couldn't see anything. He was starting to feel anxious now. This was a really stupid idea. Why the hell would he think it was okay to fuck someone in his truck, right on main street? Rain or not, it wasn't like she'd been very quiet and he was sure that the truck had been rocking. Jesus Christ, this woman was bad news.

"Where the hell did my shirt go?" he grumbled, looking around.

She laughed. "You threw it into the street."

"What?" he cursed, remembering that she was right. "Goddamn it."

"I'm sorry," she said, not sounding very sorry at all.

He raised a brow at her, his eyes roaming over the shirt she had put back on. He had shredded her bra and the shirt was still damp. "You will be."

She looked down and her face flamed. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Crap. Did you have to tear the bra up?"

"Did you have to start stripping me out there on the street?"

"Touche," she muttered.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, sliding out, keeping his eyes on the ground until he turned back to the truck. Grabbing hold of his hand she slid out in front of him and offered him a shy smile. Shy. Like she hadn't just taken him for a half hour ride in his own truck.

"Well," she said, meeting his eyes. "I suppose this is goodbye again."

He nodded. "I'm sure I'll see you around."

She grinned at that and then her hand snaked around to the back of his neck and she pulled him down. The kiss was slow, deep and held the slightest note of hunger, like she wouldn't turn down an offer for him to go back to her place with her. He grabbed her ass and hauled her closer, causing her to grin against his lips. When she finally pulled away she was smiling. "Bye, Daryl."

He nodded and stepped away so she could pass him. His eyes zeroed in on the swing of her ass as she made her way back to her own car and then he heard the sound of someone clearing their voice. He looked up sharply and there, standing in front of the doors to the bar, was Merle. He was gaping at him, holding up a sodden black tee shirt.

"You're fuckin' the neighbor! Right out in broad daylight!"

"Oh fuck," Daryl groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This chapter is a little shorter so sorry about that. Hope you enjoy it anyway and thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Three**

Carol smiled as she tossed a couple of steaks into her cart. For months now she had been living off of Hamburger Helper and canned peas. Sophia's lunch usually consisted of Ramen Noodles or off brand Spaghetti-O's. Today, however, was a new day. A better day and she was determined to celebrate. Of course, she would be celebrating alone, but she would have a fine time anyway.

She made her rounds, tossing the ingredients for a fantastic dinner into the cart. She even splurged on the ingredients for a homemade pecan pie. Things were finally starting to turn around for her and, in a way, she owed it all to her shy, quiet, gorgeous, multi talented neighbor. Well, inadvertently, anyway.

She had left the house earlier this afternoon, determined to take a long walk and get to know the town a little better. The storm from a few days ago had seemed to scrub everything clean. It had rained for two whole days and now the grass was turning green again and the trees were standing taller and the sky wasn't that washed out haze that she had grown accustomed to. Everything had seemed to glow and she had wanted to enjoy it.

The temperature had been hovering somewhere in the low eighties but the humidity was low, making the heat pleasant instead of oppressive. She had walked slowly, gazing into the windows of the shops, enjoying the feel of the sun on her shoulders, when she had found herself standing in front of a boutique. She knew she shouldn't go in because her savings were quickly dwindling and she hadn't been able to find a job since moving here. But the clothes, clothes Ed would have never allowed her to even look twice at, seemed to call for closer inspection.

For a long time now she hadn't felt attractive. She had been reminded over and over than she was just one step up from being completely repulsive. For a while she had ignored Ed's cruelty but once a person was forced to hear something over and over, they started to believe it.

And then Daryl came along and in just two encounters had changed things up a bit. The way he looked at her made her feel sexy, desirable. She knew that it was stupid, but it was true, and she couldn't help but think of his reaction if she wore something from this place.

She had felt a rush of guilt when she thought of him. She was using him and she knew it. She was using him to feel better about herself. She was using him like a salve on the wounds Ed had left on her ego. And she was using him for sex.

Her! Carol Peletier. Quiet, unassuming, doting mother of one, was using a man for physical pleasure like a regular... harlot! But she shook the thought. She didn't want to think of it that way because it made her feel bad about herself. Like she wasn't who she had always thought she was. It was dirty and wrong, what she was doing with this man.

So inside she went and instantly fell in love with everything her eyes landed on. If she had been allowed to have a style, it would be something like what she was staring at now. Colorful bohemian dresses, peasant blouses, lacy camisoles with plunging necklines, open back sweaters, tunic dresses... there were jeans, jumpsuits, boots, moccasins, sandals, jewelry...

She had been startled by a hurried looking woman who seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Can I help you, honey?"

Carol had declined any help and continued to explore. The woman went back to a couple of customers that didn't seem very happy.

"I'm really sorry, I wish I could help you but my girl quit on me two days ago and I've gotten behind," the woman said quickly, glancing over a sheet of paper.

A woman that looked to be a little older than Carol was standing there with her teenaged daughter, looking just as upset as the clerk. "You gave me your word that the dress would be finished this week! How can we have this party if the dress won't be ready?"

Carol had slipped through the racks of clothes, frowning at the drama unfolding. The clerk had sat the paper down on the counter and Carol realized then that it was a sketch. An elaborate sketch at that. She picked it up, studied the design and then smiled.

"I can make this dress," she had blurted, cutting into the conversation.

The clerk looked up sharply, snatched the paper from Carol's hand and looked it over before meeting her eyes again. "You can make this?"

Carol nodded. "When I was a teenager, I made most of my own clothes. I make dresses for my daughter all the time."

"Can you show me what you can do? Because if you can make this dress then I absolutely have to have you. I'll double whatever your salary is now." The woman shoved the paper into Carol's hands, turned her around, and shoved her towards the back of the store.

Before she left the store, two hours later, she had a bag full of sample items. Which were not sample items but brand new clothes and a job that paid more than she had ever made in her life.

And now here she was, shopping for real food. Looking forward to a night without the stress of the future hanging over her head. It felt incredible.

~H~

Daryl had managed to avoid his brother for the last couple of days. He worked and he slept and he was able to dodge Merle for the most part but today the man had basically trapped him in their kitchen. Daryl had actually thought that he had left for the day since the house was so quiet when he had woken up, but as soon as he padded into the kitchen, still wiping sleep from his eyes, Merle was there, waiting like the nosy bastard that he was.

"You off tonight?" Merle asked, nodding towards the coffee pot.

Daryl was surprised to find the coffee already made, even though it was 3 in the afternoon. "Yep. Next three nights actually. Why?"

Merle shrugged. "Just wonderin'. I was plannin' on headin' outta town. You wanna come along?"

Daryl eyed him and then shook his head. "Better stick around here. I might get called in."

"You gonna bring the neighbor girl over?" Merle grinned and tipped the chair back on two legs.

"No," Daryl grumbled, glancing around the kitchen. Her house wasn't any fancier than his own but it was a hell of a lot cleaner.

"You gonna go over to her house?" Merle pressed.

Daryl looked up, narrowing his eyes. "Come out with it, goddamn it. Stop beating around the bush."

"When the hell did you meet her? Every time I've seen the woman she's got her nose stuck up in the air."

Daryl shook his head. "She ain't like that."

"Come on," Merle laughed. "You've even mentioned it yourself!"

"I was wrong." He shrugged.

"How long you two been... hangin' out?" Merle asked, choosing his words wisely.

Daryl shrugged.

"What's her name?"

"Carol."

"What's her last name?" Merle asked.

Daryl chewed his lip and then shrugged. He didn't know her last name.

"Okay," Merle grinned, leaning back in his chair. "You're using that woman for pussy." He chuckled.

Daryl balked. "No I ain't! Fuck off Merle. You don't know shit."

"I know that the first time you talked to her was the other day when I caught you at her house. When you came to the door you were sweaty, barely able to catch your breath. I thought you musta jogged over there but you were fuckin' her. You met her and then you fucked her. You fucked her again in the truck. You don't even know her last name."

"Go to hell."

"What's her kid's name?"

"I don't know."

"How old is she?"

"I don't know."

"Where did she move here from?"

"I don't know. Goddamn, why the hell don't you go on over there and ask her yourself you fuckin' nag! Jesus!"

Merle grinned. "She left out earlier but trust me, I plan on trying to get to know her a little better now. You don't bother chasin' after tail, boy. If you're dippin' into that piece every time you see her, it must be quality unlike any I've ever tasted."

Daryl glared, anger causing his pulse to rush behind his ears. "What you're gonna do is stay the fuck away from her. She ain't like that." The last thing she needed was someone like Merle trying to get in her pants.

"Ain't like what? Ain't the type to fuck a man she don't even know just cause he stopped by to use her phone? Or not the type to climb into a pick up truck to fuck the same stranger again? Tell me, little brother. What's she like then?"

Daryl shook his head, refusing to answer. He got it. He understood why Merle thought what he thought about her, but Daryl didn't believe it. He didn't know why things had happened the way they had happened between them but he knew she wasn't the type of woman to make a habit of doing what she was doing with him, with other men. Maybe he was being naive. He wasn't really knowledgeable when it came to the fairer sex because he'd never really bothered getting to know women.

"Face it, little brother. Even if that woman ain't the type to mess around with a lot of men, she sure as shit ain't hesitatin' to mess around with you." Merle laughed. "She's usin' you to scratch an itch."

"Shut up," Daryl muttered, taking his coffee to the front porch and sitting down heavily. But Merle was right. Daryl Dixon, the socially awkward, fumbling tag along to Merle Dixon, was being objectified. He laughed at the absurdity of it, shaking his head. Daryl Dixon, regular redneck romeo. He nearly snorted coffee up his nose as he laughed into his cup.

He looked up then, the sound of her car familiar now because his ears seemed to single the sound out every time she left her house. She wasn't leaving now, though. She was pulling into her driveway and hadn't even glanced his way. Then again, why should she? It wasn't like she was going to make her way over here to see if he wanted to screw around. And that was the only thing they did. They saw one another, said hello, and then they fucked.

She got out of her car, carrying quite a few bags. She was halfway to her porch when she noticed him and since her hands were full she gave him a smile. He waved and then looked away because he didn't want her to think that he was out there just so he could stare at her. He sat the coffee down and leaned back on his elbows, enjoying the relief from the heat.

He let his mind wonder for a while. Maybe he would go do a little hunting later, just to get his mind off things for a bit. It had always worked before.

"Hi," a familiar voice said from a few feet away.

He sat up quickly and then blinked in surprise. It was Carol but she'd changed clothes since he'd seen her heading into her house. She was wearing a strapless dress that hugged her around the waist and then flowed out at the hips. It wasn't short, but the way it fit her had his eyes widening. "Hey," he managed.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" she asked, wringing her hands in front of her looking extremely unsure of herself.

He shook his head, all thoughts of hunting completely slipping his mind. He heard the front screen door open, watched as her eyes moved over his head, regarding his brother quickly with a disapproving look.

When she met Daryl's eyes again she cleared her throat. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over later and eat."

He raised a brow and then unconsciously licked his lips. That wasn't something that he'd gotten around to doing yet but he sure as fuck wouldn't mind a-

"I bought too much food and it's just me and I thought that-"

"You thought that since the two of you like to fuck a lot that you might as well feed him for his efforts?"

Daryl looked over his shoulder, glaring. "Merle!"

Merle shrugged and then went back inside, winking conspiratorially.

Daryl shook his head, his brows pulled down in a frown. "He's an ass."

She staring at the door, her face flushed. "You told him?"

"No! He saw us get outta the damn truck. Managed to avoid him for the most part but he caught me today."

"Oh, well... so, you want to come over at seven?" she asked, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Hell yeah. I live off frozen corn dogs and fruity pebbles in here. You offer to feed me and I'll be there."

She finally smiled at that and then nodded before turning around and heading back to her own house. Daryl didn't want to go inside because he knew he was going to have to listen to Merle and Merle was such a son of a bitch. Instead he stayed right there on the porch and watched her make her way back to her place. He felt a little bad that he'd never bothered asking her if she wanted to do anything. Other than what they had already done, anyway.

With a sigh he headed inside and sure enough, Merle was waiting to pounce.

"Hot date?" he asked, leaning into the door frame.

"Shut up." He headed for his bedroom but Merle's words stuck in his mind, even as he tried to push them away. This wasn't a fucking date. He didn't date people. He didn't have time for that kind of stupid shit. He wasn't the type of guy that could just jump into a situation like that. Fuck, what if she was a fucking nag or what if she tried to boss him around or tell him that he shouldn't do this or that? What if...

He shook his head. She'd admitted that she'd bought to much food and she wanted to know if he would come over and eat some of it for fucks sake. That didn't mean he had to fucking marry her. He needed to calm down because it was just the other day that he had been thinking that maybe it would be cool to get to know her. This was just that. An opportunity to get to know someone that he had a connection with. Sure, the connection was strictly physical, but still there nonetheless.

He had four hours to kill before he went over there. That was four whole hours to over think everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know how much some of you will like this chapter. I wasn't sure about it when I reread it but it's too late to change it now. lol Regardless, thanks for reading! =)**

 **Chapter Four**

It had been a stupid idea to invite him over. She tried to pretend like she had no idea what provoked her to do it. She had looked over and seen him sitting on the porch, the late afternoon sun on his face and even then hadn't consciously decided to invite him over for dinner. She had gone into the house and had started putting away the groceries and realized that she had bought dinner for two. It must have been in the back of her mind all day that she would go to him eventually.

She hadn't even gone right over once she had realized that she was craving his company, and by company what she really meant was his body, which made her feel like a horrible person. She had changed with the intent to make her invite for food more appealing. She wanted him to look at her. She wanted to watch his eyes grow wider upon seeing her and she wanted to feel that heated gaze on her. It was absurd and it was wrong but she was becoming addicted to the way he made her feel. Physically and emotionally.

She realized then the extent of the damage Ed's words had really left on her. It was so easy to repeat all of his cruel words in her mind and believe every one of them. She had been doing it for years and years and then here comes Daryl Dixon, contradicting everything she felt about herself. Making her feel things she had never felt in her whole life. And now she was knowingly using him to make herself feel good, to make herself feel wanted and attractive and...

She shook her head. There was no sense in over thinking it. It was what it was. She had opened that door and now there was no shutting it. Until he was finally tired of her, she would use him however she could to help heal her wounds.

It was almost time for him to get here and there were still a few things that needed done. She turned to the stove and then froze when she heard the shrill ringing of the telephone. Her stomach dropped so painfully that her hand came up, covering her midsection. She knew who was going to be on the other end of the line. He had somehow found her number the other day and had called with his threats and his insults. The same day Daryl had discovered her in that bar.

~H~

"What the fuck are you even doin'?" Daryl mumbled to himself as he climbed the steps to her door. He had tried several times to think of an excuse not to come over but he knew it was fruitless. There was something about this fucking woman that called to him and he'd come, any fucking time he thought she wanted him. It was completely fucked up, but it was the truth.

He knocked on the door and shoved his hands into his pockets because he was hyper aware of himself at the moment and he wasn't sure what else to do with them. He'd barely spoken to her. The only thing they knew about the other was their names and that they were somehow extremely turned on by one another. She'd open the door and he'd stand there and not know what the fuck to say to her.

What could he say? Hi, Carol. I ain't too good at small talk and I'm not a big fan of hanging out with people so after we eat you wanna fuck so we can avoid any awkward tension? "Jesus, this is stupid," he felt his face flush.

She opened the door and he was surprised to see that she looked slightly pale and her eyes were shining, like she was trying hard to fight back tears. He frowned, glanced past her but didn't see anything amiss.

"You said seven, right?" he asked, unsure what the hell else to say.

She blew out an exaggerated breath, causing her cheeks to puff out and then she nodded. "Yes, but I think maybe we should do this some other time. I..." she shook her head and he saw something else in her eyes, something that resembled fear. She looked past him towards the driveway and the road beyond.

He glanced over his shoulder but there was nothing there other than her car. Something was definitely going on and in his mind he kept repeating the phrase, this is none of your business, over and over. "Look, if you got somethin' else goin' on then that's okay but..." He wasn't exactly sure how to proceed. He was aware that she was extremely alone here and she seemed a little scared of something and he knew it wasn't him. "At least give me a decent excuse."

She kept glancing from him to the driveway and finally she nodded and opened the door wider. He realized then that she had changed her clothes again. She was wearing the same shapeless shirt and jeans that she'd had on when he had seen her bringing in the groceries. She shut the door once he was inside and then she leaned against it eyeing him.

"Look," she said, her voice soft. "I don't know what I've been doing with you. It is completely insane and it isn't... me. I like to think that you're a nice guy, a guy that deserves some respect, and I should probably have a little more of that for myself too. I shouldn't have asked you to come here. It was stupid."

He had known this was coming but he was surprised that he was this bothered by her words. "Well, I guess that's as decent an excuse as any." There was more that she wasn't saying and his curiosity was going to drive him insane but he wouldn't push her. He would leave if she wanted him to leave.

She bit her lip and looked like she wanted to cry. "I'm really sorry, Daryl."

He was about to open his mouth to tell her not to worry about it. Maybe tell her that he'd see her around and make sure she knew that he totally got what she was saying and that it was okay. There was a lot that he could have said but before he could say anything at all he heard the sound of tires on the gravel of her drive and saw what little color there was left in her face drain away. He turned towards the door, deciding that she had other plans, someone else that she'd decided to spend time with, but then she grabbed his arm, her grip tight.

"Wait!" She hissed.

He turned, his brows coming together in a frown as he regarded her pale face.

"Can you wait in here, please. I know who's out there and it'll only take me a minute to get rid of him, okay? Please? I don't want him to see you."

Realization dawned on him then. She'd mentioned her ex husband before and it wasn't hard to put two and two together here. The man had apparently came here for some sort of confrontation. When Daryl had found her in the bar the other day she'd been upset and mentioned that he had called her. "Ex husband?" he asked casually.

She nodded and flinched when someone pounded unnecessarily loud on the door. She looked drawn, her shoulders seeming to draw in as she fidgeted nervously.

He shrugged. "Sure. I'll just wait till you get rid of him."

She seemed relieved. "Thank you," she whispered. "If he saw you here I don't know what he would do." She turned towards the door and slipped out.

Daryl sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He shouldn't have lied to her.

~H~

Carol stepped out onto the porch, trying hard to not seem intimidated by the man in front of her. She hadn't seen him in months but that didn't matter. It felt as though all of the time she had spent away from his hateful gaze was erased.

"We're going to talk about this," Ed growled, his eyes flashing and his fists clenching.

She raised her chin, meeting his eyes defiantly. It was something she hadn't done in a very long time. "You already signed the papers. It's official. We aren't married anymore. Please just leave me alone. Go back to-"

"I don't give a damn about papers!" he yelled, causing her to flinch back, painful memories rushing to the forefront of her mind.

She collected herself and met his stare again. "I want you to get back in your car and leave. There isn't any reason for you to be here. I'm not your wife and Sophia isn't home. And even if she were home, she doesn't want to see you."

He smiled but there was no humor or warmth in it. "Do you really think it's gonna be this easy? I found you this time and I'll find you again. Look at you! No one is gonna want you. You, your washed up. You're nothing but a frigid bitch that should be glad I'm even bothering-"

Carol heard the door open and actually covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself from crying out in surprise. Ed seemed to deflate at the site of Daryl stepping out onto the porch but he puffed up once the shock abated. Now that Ed had seen Daryl he would kill her. He would...

She lost her train of thought when she saw the look on Daryl's face. He looked completely calm but she could almost feel a vibration in the air coming off of him. He met her eyes and she saw it, the barely concealed anger that was simmering just under the surface.

"You bout done with this dipshit? I'm fuckin' starved," he said, nodding towards Ed.

She swallowed hard, unable to believe that he was going to insert himself into such an ugly situation. This wasn't his problem. "I... I-" she stammered. She didn't know what to say.

"Who the hell are you!" Ed barked, his cruel beady eyes wide, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Daryl glanced up, peered at Ed like he was just noticing him. "Somebody that's gonna give you till the count of ten to get the fuck off her porch."

Ed balked at that. "You don't have any idea who the hell you're speaking to!"

"Eight seconds."

Ed didn't move and Carol was stunned into complete immobility.

"Five seconds," Daryl said calmly. "Carol, you ought to go inside."

Ed glared. "You listen here. You don't know the situation. This woman is my wife and I'm not going anywhe-"

Daryl shoved Ed so hard that he stumbled backward, falling down the steps and landing in a heap on the sidewalk. Daryl hopped right over the railing, his lithe frame landing gracefully and walked up to Ed, who was pulling himself up off the ground. Without a word Daryl hit him and then he hit him again.

Carol watched for a few long seconds, too stunned to move at all and then she looked up in time to see Merle vaulting over the fence, a grin on his face. She slipped inside, shut the front door and then leaned against it, squeezing her eyes shut. She had no idea why he was doing this. She knew she should have stopped him because he was going to get in trouble. She knew Ed well enough to know he would call the police. He would call the police and then Daryl would get arrested. Maybe even Merle. They didn't need this trouble in their lives, not because of her and her past.

She realized then that Daryl Dixon was the closest thing she'd had to a friend, other than Rick Grimes, in more than eleven years. And she cared about what happened to him. He sure as hell didn't deserve getting mixed up in her troubles. All he had wanted to do was use the phone for Christ's sake!

Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and she realized that it was extremely difficult to take in a deep enough breath. Her heart was beating too fast and she thought that her vision was dimming around the edges. Lack of oxygen. She couldn't breathe.

She sat down on the edge of the couch, her face in her hands and she tried to tell herself that it wasn't real. She could breathe just fine if she would calm down and stop thinking about it. Her heart would slow back to normal and she would be okay. Jesus, why hadn't she went to his house and canceled? Why had she waited until he came over to tell him that this completely inappropriate thing they had going on between them had to end? Now he would hate her. He was a good man that would defend her out there but once he realized how much drama she had dumped in his lap simply by existing, he would realize that she wasn't worth it. That his life had been easier not knowing her or involving himself in her problems.

She hadn't heard the door open so when she felt someone touch her shoulder she jerked back hard, smashing into the cushions behind her. Daryl put his hands up and took a step away from her, like he thought that maybe she was scared of him. She forgot about her panic for a few long moments as she searched his face but he was unmarked.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice concerned.

She nodded and then stood up. "You should go. Right now. You don't have the slightest idea how fast he's going to be on the phone to the police. He'll have the cops here any moment and if you get in any trouble because of me I'll never forgive myself. I'm so sorry for this, Daryl." She tried to push him towards the door but he grabbed her wrists. Even though his grip was loose the look on his face demanded her attention.

"Nobody is gonna call the cops. Merle handled it, Ed's gone and I have some serious doubts that you'll ever hear from him again," he said, his voice low but somehow soothing. He was still studying her carefully.

She frowned and finally met his stare. "Why did you do that?" she asked. She asked because she was curious but also because talking to him was easing the panic. He didn't seem to be angry at her.

"Why'd I do what?" he asked, looking down at his hands that were still gripping her wrists loosely. He dropped them and then stepped away.

"Why did you go out there like that? It didn't have anything to do with you."

His face flushed and he averted his eyes, looking everywhere but at her. "Because he pissed me off. The shit he was saying pissed me off. And I was serious," he said, meeting her eyes again.

She felt her heart racing again but it had nothing to do with panic. "Serious about what?" she asked, her voice so low she barely heard it herself.

"I'm hungry as fuck."

She looked away and then felt the tension melt from her shoulders. She felt a small smile on her lips. He didn't hold this against her. He didn't hate her and he seemed to want to stay. "It won't be as good reheated."

"You wanna do me a favor before you salvage the grub?"

She nodded.

"Change back into whatever the hell you were wearin' when you came over."

She looked down at her outfit and scowled, tugging on the loose shirt. "Why?"

He turned around and started heading for the kitchen. "Because what you were wearin' earlier looked like it would be a lot more fun to take off than what you got on now," he offered over his shoulder.

Carol felt a flush creep up from her toes to her hairline and her mouth dropped open. As shocked as she was at his words, it didn't deter her from walking right into her bedroom and changing. Ed be damned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Almost halfway through this one! Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome =)**

 **Chapter Five**

He was in all sorts of trouble. Serious trouble. The type of trouble that a man really never comes back from. The type of trouble that makes him do and say and feel really stupid shit and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

"I told you it wouldn't be as good," she said, picking at her food and refusing to meet his eye. She had been like that ever since she sat down.

He looked at his own plate. It was empty. Even reheated it was the best damn food he'd ever tasted and she'd barely touched hers. "You don't want it?" he asked after swallowing his last bite.

She glanced up but looked away quickly before shaking her head. "Not really. I guess I lost my-" Her voice trailed off when he snatched her plate from in front of her and dug right in.

"More for me," he muttered around a mouth full of steak.

She laughed, the sound almost musical, sincere, and had him swallowing too soon. He winced as the bite made it's slow way down his throat. When he looked at her she was grinning, much less tense than she had been. "I've never seen anyone put away food like that."

He shrugged and kept his eyes on the plate.

"I made pie," she said suddenly, like pie was an afterthought instead of something sacred.

He raised a brow at her expression. For some reason she looked thrilled. Pushing her plate away now that it was as empty as his he leaned back in the chair. "How the hell are you just bringin' up pie?"

She laughed again and he was glad that he was the cause of it. She had been in such a state when he'd came back inside that he had actually been worried about her. She had been in the middle of a panic attack. He also saw a look about her that he didn't like. It was subtle but there all the same, like she was ashamed, embarrassed and maybe, just maybe, believed Ed's words.

"So, earlier," he hedged when she sat a piece down in front of him.

"Earlier," she sighed, knowing what he was hinting at.

He wanted to know if she'd meant what she said. Really, she was right. They were both a little to old to be playing this game and that was exactly what it was. They weren't kids. He was damn near thirty years old. They couldn't keep doing what they had been doing, especially once her daughter got back. The problem was, he wasn't sure how easy it was going to be to stay away from her. She lived right next door. Would they be able to pretend like they hadn't done what they had done? Wave at one another every once in a while? He had no fucking idea what it was, where it was going or whether or not the end of it would look like a shit heap but staying away was quickly becoming a non-option. And not knowing exactly what that meant freaked him out a little bit. He was Daryl goddamn Dixon and he could stay away from everyone, and do so gladly.

Not so much anymore.

She ran her fingernail over the wood grain patterns on the table top. "My daughter will be back in a week. I don't know anything about you at all. I don't know what has gotten into-" her voice trailed away and she looked up, meeting his eyes while he licked the fork clean. "Ed was a monster," she stated flatly.

"I know."

She shook her head and made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat. "No. No, you can't know the worst of it. But I left and I was determined to start over, to make a better life for myself. I didn't leave him because I wanted to be with someone else. I could have gone my whole life without another man ever looking at me and I would have been fine with that. But then here you come, and you... The way you are. The way you look at me, I'm feeding off of that. I don't know you and I don't even care. I'm using you to make myself feel better and that isn't right. It isn't right because even though I don't know you I know enough to understand that you're a good man. And you deserve a lot more than to be a crutch for some broken woman that needs her self confidence restored."

He stared at the crumbs on his plate, wishing that he was a little more accustomed to conversations of this depth. It wasn't like he was delusional. He knew she was using him for something but he'd just assumed that she'd been using him for the same reasons he had been using her.

Mind blowing sex.

He almost laughed. "You know, I'd never imagine before now how somebody could turn to a guy like me to get their psychological rocks off." He looked up at her then. "But after listening to that asshole, I get it."

She averted her gaze. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and scoffed. "What, you think I was only putting out because I'm in love or somethin'? You were getting used too, Carol."

She shook her head. "It isn't the same thing."

"You don't need me for that, you know," he said suddenly, his brows coming together. "You know that men like Ed, they have to say shit like that because it gives them a little more power. They have to drag a person down and make them feel like their nothing because if they knew how goddamn good they were, they wouldn't put up with it. You think I'm the only man that'd be sniffin' around?" He didn't know why he was doing this. He just felt that he had to.

She shook her head, the side of her mouth coming up and her eyes softening as she regarded him. "You're sweet, Daryl."

"I'm actually not. I'm honest. Go out with me." He'd came to a decision. Whether the two of them spent anymore time together after this or not, he had to show her that Ed was wrong. That she was worth a lot more than she would probably ever give herself credit for. She didn't see herself the way other people saw her and it wasn't right.

She snorted and for a moment her eyes danced mischievously. "What? Like, be your girlfriend?" She laughed.

He balled up his napkin and threw it at her, standing up. "No! That ain't what I meant." Why the hell did she find that so goddamn funny? "You know what? Never mind. I changed my mind cause you're an ass."

She got up with him, grabbing his hand before he could storm away and just like that she may as well have stuck him with a cattle prod. The jolt was instant and disarming, causing him to turn into her. She had to have felt it too because as soon as he was facing her he was able to see that feral look in her eyes that he knew matched his own. Her hand snaked around to the back of his neck and she pulled him forward, their mouths clashing hungrily, like this was exactly what both of them had known was coming.

Without thinking he had her pushed against the counter, hands sliding over the soft fabric of the dress, gripping her hips. Her lips were soft even though the kiss was demanding and the taste of her, so warm and familiar now, clouded his mind even further. What the fuck was it about this woman that did this to him? He didn't understand it and at the moment he didn't have to.

But he _needed_ to. Because this was getting them nowhere. So he broke the kiss, his forehead pressing against hers as they both struggled to catch their breath. Her fingers were laced at the back of his neck and she didn't seem to want to let go. But he did. He moved his hands from her hips to the edge of the counter, still trapping her between his arms but not touching her anymore so it was a start.

"I was just kidding," she whispered, her fingers trailing down his throat. She leaned back enough so she could meet his eyes.

He shook his head. "You're the one that wanted to stop, not me."

"I changed my mind," she breathed, her lips pressing against his neck.

He growled low in his throat. "Nope. I need to show you somethin'."

Her hand brazenly ran down the front of his jeans, causing him to hiss out a breath. She was playing dirty. Very dirty. He was having a hard enough time stopping without her rubbing all over his junk. The way that he was already straining against the confines of his jeans should have been confirmation enough that her ex husband's words were only that. Words. Words with absolutely no substance.

Reluctantly he grabbed her hand, twining his fingers through hers and forced her to stop. Her teeth sank into his neck then, causing a growl to escape him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to tell himself that there were more important things to do at the moment. He finally backed away from her, dropping her hand, he didn't stop moving until their was about three feet separating them. "Grab some shoes."

"Why?" She asked, leaning back against the counter and looking completely put out.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you gotta be so goddamn difficult?"

She quirked a brow at him. "Me? You're the one that..." she didn't finish the sentence. Instead she threw up her hands and walked out of the room, glancing over her shoulder. "Fine. Should I change?"

His eyes roamed over the exposed skin of her shoulders and he shook his head. "Nah."

She stalked off without another word.

Merle's bike wasn't in the driveway but Daryl didn't think much of it until he pulled into the parking lot of the bar that he'd found her in the other day. There were a lot more cars and he could hear the music spilling out onto the sidewalk even from where they were parked.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, sounding nervous.

He glanced at her. Her eyes were wide in the dim glow of the street lamp. "I told you that I needed to show you somethin'."

"You have to show me something here?" she asked, looking from him to the building in front of them.

"You came here the other day," he said, wondering what her problem was.

She nodded. "I know. Ed had called and-" she looked up. "This is about him, isn't it?"

Daryl shrugged. "Let's go." He slid out of the truck and reached inside, grabbing her hand and forcing her out on his side because he wasn't exactly sure she wouldn't get out of the truck and start walking back home. "Just trust me, alright?"

She nodded, reluctantly dropping his hand. He led her inside, his eyes scanning the space, looking for familiar faces. He spotted a few. Merle and a few of his friends were sitting at a few of the tables in the back, focused on a game of cards.

He had to lean in close when he spoke so she could hear him over the music and the steady drone of voices. "Find a spot at the bar and get a drink. I'll be right back."

She looked up at him then, almost panic stricken. "Where are you going?"

"To take a leak."

She looked across the room like the bar was some sort of monster that he was about to make her face down alone and then she headed that way. He watched her go and then he headed towards the tables where his brother was. He wasn't going to go to her any time soon. He would stand back and watch. That ex of hers had done some serious damage to her and he wanted to prove a point and show her that the man was full of shit. She wouldn't believe him if he told her because of their strange relationship. But if she could see herself the way other people saw her, the way _he_ fucking saw her, then she'd feel better about herself and maybe she'd be able to heal a little bit.

"Surprised to see you here," Merle muttered, glancing up quickly as Daryl sat down. He looked at his cards again. He had a good hand. Daryl could tell by the look on his face. No one else could read the man but Daryl had spent a long time around Merle and knew all of his quirks.

"You sure you got rid of that guy?" Daryl asked, watching Carol sit down on one of the stools and glance around nervously.

Merle chuckled. "I'm sure. He won't be sniffin' around anymore. Followed him a few miles. Ran him off the road and then I broke his arm."

"He call the cops?" Daryl asked, smiling ruefully.

Merle shook his head. "I did. Called Martinez out. The shady bastard. He let Ed know that there were a lot of places he knew about where a couple of good Samaritans can bury the body of a woman beating piece of shit, and it'd never be found. I think he might have pissed his pants. Wasn't expecting an officer of the law to threaten him like that."

Daryl watched and waited while Carol glanced around. He was mostly in shadows so she didn't spot him. It only took another few minutes before a man sat down next to her. The man watched her from the corner of his eye and then seemed to take in a deep breath before introducing himself. Carol smiled politely, shook his hand, but her eyes still darted around the room restlessly.

Daryl leaned back in his seat. He would let it go on until she seemed interested in one of the men that would likely approach her tonight. He was fine with showing her that there was a lot more to her than what Ed had her believing, but he wasn't an idiot. He wanted her to feel good about herself, to know that she was worth a hell of a lot more than a second glance and that plenty of men would be more than happy to spend time with her, but that didn't mean he wanted her to actually want someone else. He wasn't an idiot.

~H~

Carol was starting to feel panicked. He had brought her to a bar and had abandoned her! What the hell was the point of this? If he didn't want to spend any more time with her then she would have understood. If he hadn't wanted to have sex with her she would have understood that as well, but to bring her here and then leave her was just... cruel. Which struck her as odd because he wasn't a cruel man.

When the stranger sat down she had barely noticed him. He had sat there for a few long moments not saying anything at all and then he had finally smiled at her.

She had been leery of the smile. She didn't trust it. Life had taught her not to trust many men at all, especially when their first reaction to meeting you was to start throwing on the charm. That was one of the reasons that she had let the situation explode in the kitchen that day. Daryl hadn't come at her trying to charm her. He'd just been... Daryl. With him you knew what you were getting from the get go.

She smiled back but she knew it was brittle.

"I've never seen you in here before," smiling man said, his voice friendly.

She shook her head, scanned the room one more time and then finally looked at the man. "I came once before, the other day. It wasn't nearly this crowded." She noticed his clothes then. Black slacks, white button down shirt, loosened tie. He was clean cut, square jawed, green eyed. He was attractive, that was obvious, but what struck her was that, attractive or not, she wasn't _attracted_. He smelled of cologne. She wasn't fond of that, which was strange.

He held out his hand and she took it, his handshake was firm, warm, soft. Instantly her mind compared this mans hands to Daryl's work roughened ones. "I'm Greg."

"Carol," she said politely, "Nice to meet you."

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, that smile still in place.

Carol cleared her throat, her eyes scanning the bar one more time. "No thank you. I'm not sure if I'm walking home tonight so I better keep a level head. My friend disappeared on me."

The man kept trying for small talk but Carol was simply too distracted and she simply wasn't interested. Greg got the hint quickly, the look on his face telling her that he wasn't ignored like this very often. And to her dismay, and complete surprise, he was not the only man that took the seat next to her.

She excused herself rudely when a younger man named Mike asked for her number. He was so arrogant that he instantly annoyed her. What in the hell was wrong with these men? She was pretty sure that she had the mild mannered mom vibe down pat, even though she was only thirty, so their interest in her was baffling. She stood up, took one last sip of her coke and was about to leave.

She ran right into Greg's chest and he steadied her with a hand at her waist. He smiled and she stepped away.

"Sorry about that. I was just coming back to see if you'd heard anything from your friend," he said, tilting his head to the side like it would disarm her.

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Do you need a ride or something?" he asked.

She was so angry at Daryl that she was forgetting how to even be polite to this man. "No, I don't. I don't just get into cars with men that I don't even know," she said, her voice icy. Of course, up until recently she didn't have random sex with a man she didn't know either but that hadn't stopped her.

"Hey."

She looked up, eyes flashing, and caught site of a grinning Daryl. She glared, ignoring Greg completely. "Where in the hell have you been? I've been sitting here for an hour and a half!"

He shrugged and sat down on the stool she had vacated. Greg looked between them and then turned around, hurrying away. Daryl watched him go and then met her eyes. "You mad?" he asked, so nonchalant that she wanted to flog him.

"Yes I'm mad! Why did you bring me here if you weren't even planning on... Augh, you're an ass!"

She made a move to turn and storm away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards until her back crashed into his chest and she was trapped between his knees. The stools were tall so he was able to move his lips close to her ear, his arm tightening around her waist when she tried to pulled away.

"I was just tryin' to show you that what Ed said was bullshit. I sat here and watched four different men try to talk to you, and they wouldn't have bothered if they didn't see something that you just can't seem to see yourself," he said, his voice low and his breath ghosting over her neck.

She bit her lip but relaxed, letting the heat from his body warm the bare skin of her back. The anger seemed to evaporate and she turned without pulling away. She met his eyes and sighed. He didn't move his arm from around her, which she found strangely exciting. Now that she wasn't upset about his vanishing act the facts actually sank in a little.

"That was really sweet of you."

He snorted. "Did it work?"

She worried her lip. "Take me home."

He held her gaze for a few long moments and for once the look was easy to read. He was usually closed off. Or what little she knew about him he seemed to be closed off anyway. Right now his eyes were dark. "Sure you don't want me to find Mike and have him do it? You know he's only twenty one? Some women are into that."

She pursed her lips and glanced around, deciding that she'd test him a bit, just because she could. When she saw the man in question she waved and he waved back. "You think I should ask him?" she asked with a grin.

He narrowed his eyes when Mike started to approach and to her surprise the man took one look at Daryl, turned right around and walked the other way. Daryl grinned. "Looks like you're stuck with me. Let's go."

She let him lead her out onto the sidewalk but before they reached his truck she stopped him. When he looked down at her his eyes were questioning. She smiled softly and squeezed his wrist. "You're a good friend, Daryl. Thank you."

He reached past her and opened her door, nodding towards the passenger seat. When she turned to get in he slapped her ass and headed around to his side of the truck. "Don't mention it," he grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you all had a great weekend! Thanks for reading =)**

She thought that maybe she should have been more upset over the stunt that he had pulled at the bar but she couldn't. It was just sweet of him to try so hard to make her feel better about herself. If she was being honest with him she would have told him that it was his actions alone that did the trick. It didn't matter that those men had seemed interested in knowing her. What mattered was that Daryl felt that he had to show her.

He was a good man under that rough exterior and she again felt a twinge of guilt for judging him so harshly at first.

When he turned into his own drive she was sure her expression turned sour. She was hoping he would come home with her, and for once, she wasn't even thinking about sex. Today had been the first time she had ever spent any amount of time with him while they were both fully dressed and she felt like she wasn't ready to call it a night. She wanted to get to know more of him. She wanted to know him as a person and not just as some means of physical pleasure.

They were so backwards.

"I'm parkin' here so Merle will think I'm home if he comes back any time soon. If he thinks I'm passed out then he'll leave me alone. If he finds my truck in your driveway it untellin' what the hell he's liable to do."

She smiled at that. So he was planning on coming over. "Are you only coming over for my pie?"

He stared at her until she realized what she had said and then she flushed. He chuckled and hopped out of the truck, waiting for her to come around the side so they could walk to her own house. "You sure you don't wanna call up Greg? He might like your pie too. I gotta say, he probably won't appreciate it the way I do, though."

She gaped at him and then slapped his arm. "Shut up. That isn't what I meant and you know it. And besides, his hands were too soft."

He side eyed her but she couldn't read the look. "Soft hands, huh?"

"He shook my hand, thank you very much. Daryl Dixon, you should really try to get your head out of the gutter."

He shrugged. "Believe it or not, I ain't one to linger in the gutter for long. I think this is a record," he grumbled, seeming very serious.

She let him in, flicking on lights as she made her way through the house. She was thinking that if it was bright enough inside then she would have an easier time keeping her own head out of the gutter. "Have you ever been married?" she asked absently, going to the fridge and pulling out two beers.

He scowled. "Shit no!" he took the beer from her and leaned against the counter, looking as though she had said something offensive.

"No long term girlfriend then?"

He shook his head and turned the beer up, not coming up for air until he had finished it. She raised a brow at that. He tossed the can into the trash and she grabbed him another before he answered. "Nope. Commitment issues. That and I don't like people. Just a short string of one night stands that I ain't all too proud of."

She sipped her beer, watching him thoughtfully. He seemed to be in the mood to divulge some personal information and she wasn't sure if she would get another chance as good as this one. "You seem likable enough to me."

He managed to take a smaller drink before he shrugged. "People in general suck. Hell, you probably know that better than I do. A person don't have to surround themselves with people but sometimes that's how it seems. You didn't like me. I didn't much like you either."

"I like you now," she said, sounding lame.

He laughed softly, drained the beer and went to the fridge and helped himself to another one. "If you think about it, you don't even know me. And your judge of character kinda sucks."

She made a face. "You did something for me tonight that no one else would have thought to do. If you disliked people as much as you say then you wouldn't have bothered."

"I didn't say I didn't like _you_. Just people in general. Fuck, for every one of you there's thirty Ed's or Merle's. Makes a man leery."

Before she thought about her next words they tumbled out of her mouth. "Will you spend the night with me?" she flushed. "I mean, in case he comes back."

Daryl killed his third beer and they hadn't even been in her house for fifteen minutes. "He won't come back. Merle did a number on him after I came back inside. After that Merle called a buddy of ours and had him come out. He's a deputy. When a cop tells a man that if he shows up again that he'll find himself in a shallow grave, it makes a man think twice about showin' his face."

She closed her mouth once she realized it was hanging open. She had spent the last year running from him. Hiding from him. The thought of not worrying about when he would show up was so liberating that she could barely take in a breath. She had managed to stumble upon a great job and now, now she wasn't going to have to worry about looking over her shoulder all the time.

"Shit," Daryl muttered frowning hard. "You okay?"

She looked at him then and realized that his face was blurred. She laughed and before she could wipe the happy tears off her cheeks he was there to do it for her, eyes filled with concern and more than a little confusion. She looked down and shook her head once he dropped his hands. "I swear, you don't have any idea how hard it's been. We've been moving around so much and he always finds us. Sophia's had to change schools so many times and we're both always waiting for the hammer to fall on our heads. But now I have a job. I can start a real life here. She can be a kid without always having to stress about Ed."

He nodded, like he understood, but he couldn't. If he had any idea how much she owed him.

"Thank you," she said, and though the words were inadequate there was so much emotion in those two words that he seemed to tense.

"I didn't do anything," he said, almost defensive.

He didn't know how to take praise. She was figuring that out quickly so she wouldn't push it. She couldn't force him to acknowledge what he had done for her and her daughter. She nodded, accepting that the conversation was dropped, for now. "It's getting late."

He looked over at the clock on the stove. "I guess for somebody that ain't used to the night shift."

"That must be awful."

"Nah. I'm used to it. Or I was. Starting Monday I'm back on first shift so that's gonna be a real bitch. Night shift works out best cause Merle is a dick and he likes to party hard, regardless of what damn day of the week it is."

She snorted. "Trust me, I know. If it makes you feel any better my door is always open. At least for the next week. I don't mind if you need to crash over here."

They had moved from the kitchen to the living room and she saw him eye the short hallway where the bedrooms were. That was all it seemed to take. Once he tore his eyes away from the hall they ran over her, the look almost possessive. He grabbed her hand, his eyes asking a silent question. When she nodded eagerly he pulled her into him and his lips were moving over hers.

She walked him backwards towards the hall but she only took a few steps before his arm went around her and he was pulling her. She smiled against his lips. She had never imagined herself with such an enthusiastic lover but there was no other way to describe him. It made her feel empowered, which wasn't a feeling she was used to.

She caught the doorknob and pushed it open quickly, pulling him inside. He kicked the door shut as soon as he was in the room. She felt his fingers searching the back of her dress and she smiled when he finally caught the zipper with a triumphant groan that had her laughing into his mouth. He pulled away, meeting her eyes in the dim light that came in through the curtains.

"Bedroom. It ain't our style," he whispered, backing her towards the bed.

She grinned. "We can go get in your truck if you'd like. Or try out the front porch. I'm sure your brother would enjoy the show if he happened by."

He kissed her throat. "Nah. I think it's about time I finally get to get your ass out of all of your clothes."

She tilted her head, giving him better access to her neck. "Says the man who has yet to even take off his pants."

He grinned, raising his head again. He turned them once the back of her knees hit the mattress so he could sit down. She frowned because she had been going for his belt. He pulled his shirt off and leaned back on his elbows, kicking off his boots. The other times they had done this had been frantic, the two of them drawn to one another by something that seemed like a powerful outside source. This was different. The way he was looking at her was different and the atmosphere in the room was different. Before, everything had happened so fast that she didn't have time to feel self conscious. Now, with him watching her like that, she started second guessing herself. She hated it but she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to change. The damage was extensive.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer and then he scooted himself back onto the bed. She followed, crawling over him until she was straddling his hips. Before she could do anything else he rolled her over, pinning her beneath him. Without warning he was tugging the dress down and she was squirming to help him get it off of her. He went up onto his knees and slid her underwear down her thighs. His eyes roamed over her, dark and heavy lidded.

"What did you do with the last pair of those you got your hands on?" she asked playfully.

His brows went up as his hands gripped her ankles. "You don't even wanna know."

She laughed at that but the thoughts that those words evoked had her squirming. She could tell by the look he was giving her that he knew how badly she wanted him but he was being incredibly selfish with his body. Again, he was still wearing his pants, which she found to be extremely unfair, considering that she was completely naked. She opened her mouth to complain but then his hands were moving from her ankles, up to her knees and then pushed them apart.

He moved quickly, catching her off guard, burying his head between her thighs. Her breath exploded from her lungs and she sat up, gasping to get it back. She fell back onto the mattress and fisted the sheets in her hands as his mouth explored her.

She wasn't used to being with someone so selfless in bed. Daryl had a single minded goal, even that first time in the kitchen, and that was to make it as good as he possibly could. She was incapable of keeping quiet. The heat from his mouth, the lightning fast movements of his tongue and the fact that he seemed to be enjoying it as much as she was had her forgetting everything in the world that didn't revolve around the two of them.

She forced herself to relax, closing her eyes and running her hand through his hair, focusing on the pleasure of his mouth and the soft texture of the strands sliding between her fingers. He pushed her legs higher until her feet were resting on his shoulders, his lips closing over her bundle of nerves right before she felt his fingers move into her. Her eyes widened as soon as her back arched off the bed. The pleasure was like a jolt of electricity, intense in a way she'd never felt before, much more concentrated and causing her thighs to tremble, which would have been embarrassing if she hadn't been out of her mind with the onslaught of sensation.

She was panting, she could feel a fine sheen of sweat covering her skin and she felt boneless. He raised his head and she caught his eye in the pale light that filtered into the room. He grinned, seeming smug. He pushed himself up onto his knees and was hurriedly tearing his belt away, eager now to get on with it.

"All the way off," she said once he had the button undone.

He looked up then, his brows going up at her tone. Shrugging he hurriedly kicked his pants away as he slid up her body. "Yes, ma'am," he muttered before his lips were on hers.

She smiled and ran her hands down his sides. He moved into her then, at the same time grabbing her wrists and pinning her hands above her head. She felt the sweet sting of his teeth on her skin as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. She would never get used to the feel of him moving inside of her, deep and heavy, satisfying a hunger that she never even knew existed before being with him.

Their bodies found a languid rhythm, much different from the other times she had been with him. When he finally freed her hands she wrapped her arms around him, her fingers brushing against raised flesh on his back. He cursed, the sound low in his throat and she felt his body grow tense but she sought his mouth with her own and kissed him until he seemed to relax again. She filed the scars away in her mind to maul over later and let her hands travel lower, where the skin was smooth and she could feel the muscles working as he moved. She dragged her nails over the skin of his lower back and was rewarded with a low growl.

She was surprised at how quickly she started to unravel below him, considering their movements were so slow. He raised up on his elbows first, his eyes searching her face right before a low moan escaped her. The pleasure rolled over her like thunder, low and intense. As soon as that wave hit her he could feel it, her body tensing, muscles gripping. Raising up on his arms his thrust became quicker, precise and her eyes unfocused as she gasped for breath. The man knew what he was doing, playing her body like it was an instrument, knowing every move he needed to make to make it better.

Her hands threaded through his hair and she pulled him down, kissing him to stifle her own sounds, and just because kissing him was quickly becoming something she couldn't get enough of. This was dangerous territory, since this encounter already felt like more.

"Damn it," he groaned near her ear.

She felt the subtle pulse as he joined her, his teeth grazing her throat. She smiled to herself as she came down and logical thought was once again attainable. He was the only man she knew that would curse himself for only managing to bring her all the way to the edge twice. Selfless wasn't even an adequate term for this man when it came to this.

She expected him to pull away once it was over but he didn't. He moved just enough so he was no longer inside her and then his head hit her chest with a dull thump. She was glad he hadn't moved but it bothered her a little that she'd feel that way. She barely knew him but she hadn't ever felt closer to a man than she did right now. Her thoughts felt hazy, her body completely relaxed and she was sure that she could easily fall asleep, even with his weight pressing her into the mattress.

When he finally raised up, bracing himself on his arms she made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat. "Are you gonna leave?" she asked, trying and failing to sound like it didn't matter either way.

"That's kind of how this works, ain't it?" he asked, coming back down on his elbows and catching her lips with his own.

She sank into the kiss easily, gripping the sides of his face to hold him in place. It was a wasted effort because he didn't really seem inclined to go anywhere. What he did do was roll them over so she found herself on top of him, straddling his hips as his hands roamed over her back, her sides, her hips.

"Thought you were leaving?" She whispered before her teeth grazed the sensitive skin below his ear.

He gripped her hips hard, forcing her body to move over him and she realized that he was ready to go again. "You kickin' me outta your bed?" There was a smile in his voice.

She raised up on her knees, slowly taking him in once more, her breath hitching. He sat up then, one strong arm going around her, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. It was like he couldn't get close enough. She didn't mind at all because as far as she was concerned, she couldn't get close enough to him either.

~H~

She wasn't sure what time it could be. The sky outside her bedroom window looked as though it would be daybreak soon. Her mind was in a fog and her body felt loose, disjointed, and she was incredibly warm despite the cool temperature of her bedroom.

They lay facing one another, a tangle of limbs, heartbeats thundering in sync. He didn't shift or tense anymore as her fingertips traced the scarred tissue on his back and she counted it as much more than a small victory. Still, she'd never dare ask him about them.

"Why'd you stay?" he asked suddenly, jerking her from the clutches of sleep that were trying to pull her under. His fingers traced patterns on her hip.

"Stay where?" she asked, guessing what he meant but making him say it anyway.

"In a shitty marriage."

She could have told him that he needed to mind his own business. She could have let the question upset her. Instead she frowned, rolling the question over in her mind before she spoke. "I lost my parents when I was four. I didn't have any relatives that could take me in so I became a ward of the state, moving from one foster home to the next. Some weren't so bad, some were. I met Ed my senior year of high school. He was... nice, attentive. I was so desperate by then for some sort of stability, affection." She shrugged. "I ended up pregnant before we graduated and married before I was even showing. It wasn't bad until after the wedding."

He was quiet for a while but it didn't last. "You didn't answer the question."

"I stayed because I didn't know what else to do. And I always hoped that maybe it would get better. I wanted it to. Sophia was the reason I finally left. He could hurt me, degrade me, do whatever he wanted to me and I was going to get through it. But when he started... looking at her I-" her voice trailed off and his hand stilled on her hip.

"Shit, I shouldn't have asked," he muttered.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm proud of myself. As soon as I realized that he was a threat to her, a real threat, I fought back."

"And you got out?" he asked.

"I landed in the ICU. I pressed charges that time and he was arrested. I took her and I ran. I've been running ever since."

He was quiet after that so she rolled over, fitting into the curve of his body. It felt good. Safe. His arm went around her, pulling her even tighter against him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Four more chapters to go! Glad you all are still enjoying this story. Thanks for reading! =)**

 **Chapter Seven**

Daryl woke up with a groan, his muscles stiff and his stomach growling loudly. He cracked open one eye, raising his head. He wasn't alone. Carol was wrapped around him like a vine, one arm draped over him, their legs a tangle under the sheets. The hold he still had on her was firm so he loosened his arms. She muttered, slid off of him and rolled over onto her side, pulling the quilt up over her shoulders.

He ran a hand through his hair, sitting up slowly so he wouldn't wake her up. It was strange, being in her bed. He didn't spend the night with women. Ever. He was even better than Merle when it came to what Merle called the "hit it and quit it".

He didn't mind this though, which was a little startling. He liked the feel of her next to him and he scowled. He didn't need to like it for fucks sake. He liked fucking her, that was it. They were a good goddamn fit. A perfect fit actually. He'd never felt such a physical connection before in his life.

But it was more than that.

He shook his head and eased out of bed, grabbing his jeans. He was careful not to wake her up. His mouth felt like the inside of a dusty tomb and his stomach was rumbling with hunger. He had worked up one hell of an appetite. He decided since he had spent the night that he was allowed to raid her fridge. He didn't want to go home. He wasn't exactly sure what the hell morning after a sleepover etiquette was but he was sure that leaving before the woman woke up was a bad idea.

He only had eyes for the fridge when he made it to the kitchen and sure enough there was a whole half gallon of orange juice that was begging to be consumed. His mouth was so dry he said fuck it and turned it up, drinking from the jug. He capped it and put it back, sure that she wouldn't be too upset that he'd nearly drank it all.

He eyed the leftover pie and then shrugged, grabbing a piece. He straightened up, turned and kicked the fridge door shut. He was in the middle of chewing when he realized that there were four people sitting at the table, staring at him with identical looks of disbelief on their faces.

He looked down, realized that his pants and belt were both hanging open and tossed the pie onto the counter, hurriedly fixing the problem. His face flamed and he wondered idly how difficult it would be to throw himself through the window above the sink and take off back to his own house, where he should have been in the first place.

There was a man, blue eyes wide as he regarded Daryl, clearly as surprised to see him as he was surprised at being caught in Carol's kitchen. With him was a dark haired woman, her arms and legs smeared with white streaks. A boy of about eleven was with them and then, the most horrifying sight of all, was Carol's daughter, a spoon paused halfway to her mouth as she stared.

"Who are you?" the man finally asked.

Daryl opened his mouth to say something but no words came out because that was the moment that Carol finally appeared in the doorway, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Daryl groaned inwardly. All she had on was his tee shirt, and even though this was an awful horrible goddamn shitty situation, he couldn't stop himself from checking her out because despite the situation, she looked goddamn good in nothing but that shirt.

She yawned, eyed him and then grinned. "When did you get up?"

The dark haired woman cleared her throat and Carol looked over at the table, her blue eyes widening. Her face drained of color. The man seemed to be having a hard time looking away, which Daryl didn't much blame him since the woman he was with was nothing but a bean pole. She was lacking the curves that Carol had.

"Oh my God," Carol groaned and then she looked back at him, taking him in with one long glance like she had to make sure that he wasn't standing there naked.

The man rubbed the back of his neck and he finally tore his gaze away from Carol. "We tried calling last night to let you know that we were leaving early. Lori had a horrible reaction to some poison oak so... You didn't answer your phone so we just figured we would surprise you. When you weren't up when we got here we just thought we'd let you sleep."

"Surprise," Sophia muttered, glancing at Daryl again. Her face was as red as his probably was.

"I... I must not have heard the phone. I didn't take it to bed... I..."

"How about we take these two out for some lunch and let you... er..." the man's voice trailed away.

"Yeah," Carol nodded eagerly. "That sounds like a good idea."

Daryl wanted to leave. Now. But to get out of the room he would have to walk past the whole goddamn group that were situated around the small table and he wasn't about to do that so he just stood there. All of them took turns glancing at him before the woman finally rounded up the kids and left the room.

Daryl stood where he was, trying hard to tell himself that this was no big deal. So what if he got caught over here by a couple of fuckers that he didn't even know. So what if Sophia saw him. It wasn't like she was old enough to know what he'd been doing to her mom all fucking night.

Was she?

Carol hurried back into the room, her face flushed. "I'm so sorry!"

He shrugged. "I guess it coulda been worse. I could have came out here naked." He didn't want her to feel bad but damn if this wasn't a fucking nightmare. "I thought she was suppose to be gone another week?"

Carol looked flustered. "My God, she's been gone a whole week already and I barely acknowledged her! She probably feels horrible. Oh my God, she knows. They all know! How the hell do I explain to her why the neighbor spent the night when the last time she was here I didn't even know you?"

His brows went up. "I can't help you out there. Outta my league a bit."

She looked ready to cry. "You aren't upset? I mean, this looks horrible!"

"Nah. I'm a guy. Guys never look bad in these situations." He held up his hands in surrender at the look on her face. "Hey, it's the truth. I don't make the rules."

She sighed heavily. "I need to get a shower and get dressed. How in the hell do I explain all of this to an eleven year old girl?"

He followed her to her bedroom without answering. She hadn't expected him to answer. How the hell would he know how to talk to a kid. He didn't dislike kids or anything but he hadn't spent a whole lot of time with any. Under his embarrassment at getting caught with his pants undone, he felt a little depressed. This had been one hell of a week and he wasn't happy about it being over already.

She turned around and offered him a small smile but it faltered and then she looked down at her feet. "We can't keep doing this, can we?" she asked before looking up.

He chewed his lip, unsure how to respond. He leaned against the dresser and shook his head. There was a weird sick feeling in his stomach. "I don't guess that would be a very good idea. You don't want her growin' up thinking it's okay to... You know."

She nodded. "So, this is over then."

"Yep," he said, even though he wanted to try to figure out a way to keep that from happening. Whatever it was he sure as fuck didn't want it to be over.

"Jesus, I feel like we're breaking up!" she said, her voice almost breaking.

He snorted at that, even though it wasn't funny because it really did feel that way. Why the hell had he even started this with this damn woman? "You gonna let me have my shirt back?"

She scowled. "No! You left it in my bed, I'm keeping it. Are you planning on giving my underwear back?" She raised a brow.

He sighed heavily. "Fair trade then." He stepped past her, grabbing his boots and sitting down on the edge of the bed. He took his time lacing them up and when he finally looked at her he had to look away. She looked as miserable as he felt. But there was nothing to be done about it. She had a kid to look after. There wasn't anything they could do, but he almost wished she'd ask him to if he was willing to try. If for no other reason than it would have been nice to have the option.

He stood up and she shifted from one foot to the other. He wasn't sure what the hell he was suppose to do. Last night had been a hell of a lot different than any of the other times. He cleared his throat, drawing her attention. "If you ever need anything you know where I live." Well, that sounded lame as fuck.

She smiled. It was sad. "Thanks, Daryl."

He gave her a stiff nod and then made a move to step around her. Her hand shot out, catching his wrist and that was all he needed. He turned into her, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him. When their lips met it was with a quiet desperation that startled him.

He tried to ignore it but he couldn't. He wished she'd tell him that they could figure out some way to make this insanity work, whether the girl was home or not. He wanted her to tell him that it was a little bit more than just two people that were good in bed together. He wanted to know that there was some kind of fucking chance.

~H~

She sank into the kiss, momentarily forgetting the troubles of the morning. They resurfaced quickly, though. It was the intensity of the kiss that had her heart aching a little. It seemed very much like an unspoken goodbye and she hated it. If he would just offer some sort of solution, or maybe let her know that if she was willing, wanted to try to see where this could go. Maybe even ask if there was a chance he could see her again, she would jump right on it. Maybe they could figure something out.

But he didn't say anything. Maybe that was for the best. When he pulled away there was a look in his eye that she hadn't seen before. He looked a little sad. One more kiss, just his lips pressed firmly against hers and then he was gone. Without a backward glance he walked out of the room and then she heard the muffled sound of the front door closing.

She looked down at the front of the shirt she was still wearing and smiled at the faded image on the front. Leave it to her to get caught in her neighbors old Black Sabbath band shirt. She stripped it off and carefully tucked it away in the back of her nightstand drawer before getting her things together for the day. It was going to be a long one.

She was able to put herself together quickly so when the Grimes family arrived with Sophia in tow she was at least able to hug her daughter. The girl kept staring at her as they headed into the house and Carol had the decency to look sheepish.

"So, you seem to have finally made a... friend around here," Rick said with a barely suppressed grin when Sophia and Carl left the kitchen to put Sophia's things away.

"Shut up," Carol grumbled as she sat a cup of coffee in front of him and Lori. She had known Rick for a few years now. Him and his partner had been one of the reasons she had found the courage to finally leave Ed for good. He was a dear friend to her, probably the only friend she had, really. Lori never seemed to be a huge fan of their friendship but Carol couldn't help that. She got along with Lori anyway and Carl and Sophia were close.

Rick sipped the coffee. "He seemed like a nice enough guy. I mean, once he buttoned his pants and all."

Even Lori was having trouble hiding a smile at that. Carol flushed. "His pants were not undone. Stop it." God, she hoped his pants hadn't been undone.

"Actually, Carol, he isn't lying. The poor man looked ready to jump out the window," Lori was grinning. It was a rare site.

Carol pursed her lips and sat down with her own steaming cup. She stared down into the dark brew, listening to Sophia and Carl giggling in the girl's bedroom. The sound of her daughter's laughter was like a balm, soothing her.

"Seriously, Carol," Rick said, interrupting her thoughts, "how have things been? Is this guy..." he didn't finish the sentence but she could see the concern in his eyes.

"Things are getting better. I start a new job Monday, a good one. And Daryl is a friend. Actually, Ed showed up here yesterday afternoon and Daryl made sure that there wouldn't be a repeat visit. He is a good man, just a little rough around the edges."

Rick nodded, seeming impressed. "I'm glad he was here when Ed showed up. There's only so much Shane and I can do from our end. And him and I aren't exactly getting along as well as we always have before."

"I'm gonna go check on the kids," Lori said, standing up abruptly and leaving the room.

Carol watched the woman go and then looked at her friend. Rick swiped a hand across his face and slumped further in his chair. "Still no better?" Carol asked, keeping her voice low so it wouldn't carry from the table.

Rick shook his head. "I thought maybe this trip would help but it just seemed to make things worse. She's as distant as she ever was. I don't know what the hell I'm doing wrong."

Carol's heart ached for the man. Lori had no idea how good she had it. After all the years of putting up with Ed and his abuse, she would never understand how someone could take a man like Rick for granted like she did. "Maybe it'll get better," she said, her voice soft.

He met her eyes, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly but there was still a horrible sadness about him. "Yeah. I'm sure it will." He sighed and looked back down at his cup. "So, you and this Daryl fella, is it going anywhere?" He raised a brow at her.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I don't think he's the type to pursue an actual relationship. He's just the type to have some fun with."

Rick laughed. "I never would have pegged you for the type to have fun."

She snorted. "Well, he basically said the same thing. You both underestimated me."

"Indeed," he said with an easy grin, bumping her shoulder with his own.

She laughed, feeling a little lighter. She'd missed her friend.

Lori came back, taking her seat on Rick's other side and now that she was aware of it, the tension between the two of them was thick. It didn't take long for Lori to start reminding them of the time. Lori followed Carl outside but Rick lingered in the doorway, watching his wife and son walk towards the car.

Carol hugged him hard. "Things are gonna work out," she said before letting him go.

He mused her hair, smiling sadly when she swatted his hands away. "I'll give you a call when we get there," he called over his shoulder.

She crossed her arms and leaned into the door frame, waving as they pulled out. When she turned around Sophia was standing in the hallway, watching her.

"That was the neighbor," Sophia said hesitantly.

Carol sighed and shut the door, flopping down gracelessly on the couch and patting the seat next to her. Sophia sat down. "Yes, that was the neighbor."

"You told me never to talk to them because they're hoodlums," Sophia deadpanned.

Carol rubbed the back of her neck, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a few long moments. "They aren't hoodlums. Well, he isn't anyway. He is very nice."

"Are you only saying that because he's good looking and he gave you a hickey?"

Carol felt her eyes bulge and her hand went to her throat.

"Other side," Sophia said dryly.

"What on earth do you know about hickeys?" She waved her hand in front of Sophia's face. "Never mind that. The point is... he's my friend and-"

"Carl's my friend and I don't wake up in his shirts in-"

"Sophia!" Carol yelled, stopping the girl before she could say another word. In the year that they had been away from Ed the girl had flourished, coming out of her shell and showing Carol that she had a very bright, understanding compassionate and surprisingly sassy child on her hands.

Sophia's face sobered when she met Carol's eyes, all joking leaving her face. "Are you going to be with him?" Carol searched her face, looking for the fear that should have been there but she wasn't sure she could see it.

She wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her into her side. "I want you to listen to me," she said, pushing Sophia's hair out of her eyes. "There are a lot more good men in the world than there are bad, okay? I don't want you being afraid of everyone you meet. We had a rough start but that's over. If I thought for one second that Daryl was capable of hurting me, or you, I would have never even spoken to him. Do you understand?"

Sophia nodded.

"But no, honey. I was being incredibly stupid while you were away, doing things I had no business doing. He isn't my boyfriend. He isn't moving in. He's just a friend."

Sophia sat up, her eyes wide and troubled. "That's the thing, mom. I'm not scared. If he makes you happy then maybe you should hang out with him more. Unless it's really just me being around that-"

"That is not an issue. Without you, there is no me. We are a team. A package deal."

Sophia smiled slyly. "I still can't believe you have a hickey."

Carol groaned and shoved the girl away. "You are too grown for your own good, you know that? You've seen too many R rated movies."

Sophia laughed. "Look who's talking."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Daryl woke with a start, the sound of loud voices causing him to jerk so hard he nearly fell right out of bed. He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep but a quick look at the windows told him that it was after dark. He glanced towards his closed bedroom door and then bolted from the bed when he heard the unmistakable sound of someone getting hit.

He rounded the corner just in time to see a guy hit the floor. Merle shook his hand out, like he might have just broken it over this guys face, but then two more rushed him. One of them swung, hitting Merle in the stomach while the other held him.

Daryl felt a hot white rage boil up from somewhere inside him. Merle was a lot of things, most of them bad, but he was his brother and Daryl would kill to protect him, just like Merle would him. The man hit Merle again, not hearing Daryl coming because of the commotion. The man holding Merle looked up just as Daryl grabbed one of the mismatched chairs. The man opened his mouth to warn his friend but it was too late. Daryl swung the chair as hard as he could, slamming it into the back of the man hitting his brother.

The man cried out and pitched forward, slamming into Merle. The impact sent the man behind Merle slamming into the counter and he dropped his hold. Merle turned on the man that had held him and Daryl understood why. He was a big guy, much bigger than Merle. The man that Daryl had hit with the chair recovered, and so did the third man that Merle had nearly knocked out. They both headed towards Daryl while Merle was handling the big brute in front of the counter.

Daryl took a step back, his eyes flitting around the room to look for something, anything, he could use to fend off two men. He could hold his own easily in a fist fight, had spent his whole life fighting in one sense or another, but he wasn't delusional. He'd get his ass kicked good if he tried to take them both on at the same time without some sort of advantage.

He did the only thing that he could do with minimal weapons in reach. He kicked the chair at the man that Merle had already hit and then he rushed the other man. They hit the floor, Daryl on top, and he swung, not once, or twice, but three hits to the center of the man's face in rapid succession. Three on two weren't horrible odds, and him and Merle had been in worse situations, but the faster they evened it out, the better.

He expected it when he was pulled from the floor. What he hadn't been expecting was the big bastard that Merle had been fighting to turn on him and swing, one big fist catching Daryl right in the ribs. Instinctively he tried to double over from the pain but the guy behind him had a firm grip, holding him upright just as they had done Merle when he'd first arrived on the scene. His midsection screamed in protest but the pain was momentarily forgotten when one big fist landed, causing pain to flare from his jaw to his cheekbone.

And then the man was gone, Merle apparently regaining a little strength, pulled the man off and then, even over the din of the melee, the unmistakable click of a gun being cocked sounded and the room grew quiet.

The man holding him up dropped him and Daryl went to his knees, cradling his ribs and working on catching the breath that had been knocked out of him. Blood dripped onto the vinyl floor. When he finally looked up Merle was standing over the big man, who was now on his knees, a .357 pressed firmly against his temple. Merle was glaring down at him but then he smiled, pushing the barrel harder against the man's head.

There was a light in Merle's eyes that Daryl had seen plenty of times. Daryl felt a sick gripping fear. Merle was doped up. When Daryl had went to his room earlier Merle had been hanging out with a few of the low lifes that he deemed friends. Daryl should have known that he would fall off the wagon and that was exactly what had happened. His eyes blazed with a feverish light and he wasn't sure if he was about to watch his brother blow some guy's brains out.

"Merle, what the fuck are you doin'?" he managed.

Merle pressed the gun deeper, causing the big man to wince. "I'm evening the odds, little brother. I figure if I shoot this one, me and you can take the other two, right?"

Daryl shook his head and pulled himself up off the floor. The other two men were pressed against the far wall, hands up. They still looked pissed off and ready to fight but they were also scared.

Merle grinned, teeth tinged pink from blood. "I told you assholes earlier that your bitch ass boss isn't gettin' another dime from me."

Daryl realized then what had happened. Merle had fallen off big time, probably ripped someone off. It had happened before and they had ran then, once Merle realized that he had some pretty ugly assholes after him. Daryl would have been caught in the middle. Even though he wasn't into the same type of shit Merle was, didn't mean people didn't think he was.

"Do what you want," the big man said, his eyes going to Daryl now. "He'll find you again. You owe him too much for him to let it slide. We've been tracking you two down for a year now. You can't hide from someone with that many connections."

Oh fuck, Daryl thought. This wasn't a new group of assholes after his brother. It was the same one they had been trying to avoid for a long time. Still, he couldn't let Merle kill a man. They were in enough trouble. He wanted to take the gun from his brother and then knock him the fuck out with it. Why was he always paying for Merle's fucking mistakes?

"Just let'em leave Merle," Daryl said, leaning into the table.

Merle didn't take his eyes off the big man. "Nah, see, he needs to learn a lesson."

Daryl snapped then. "And what's that you dumb ass? How to go to prison for fucking murder? Let'em the fuck go. There ain't shit you can do. And even if you killed all three of them, they ain't the only ones lookin'."

Merle sneered and then smashed the butt of the gun into the back of the big man's head. Looking up, he eyed the other two. "Get your friend and get the fuck out. Tell your boss I'll have his goddamn money by tomorrow night."

Daryl knew he was bluffing because he owed more money than they would ever be able to put back. He knew what this meant and he felt a fury unlike any he had ever felt before and he wasn't even sure why. He waited, watching as the two men hauled their friend out of the house, Merle following close behind.

Once they had driven away Merle came back, wiping blood off his face with his shirt sleeve. "Mother fuckers don't know when to quit."

Daryl laughed, the sound bitter. "You think? You really wanna talk about people that don't know when to quit?" He glared.

Merle waved him off. "Get over yourself. So you took a beatin'. Ain't the first time. I'm tired of this fuckin' hole anyway, it's been time to move on for a while now."

Daryl had a whole lot he wanted to say to the man but it wouldn't do any good. He would be wasting his breath and at the moment getting enough air into his lungs to argue with Merle was next to impossible, thanks to the hit he'd taken to the ribs. He walked to the living room, his eyes going to the side table where he always tossed his truck keys. He had to get the hell away from his brother because if he didn't then there would be another fight and this time Daryl would either put Merle in the hospital or end up there himself.

The keys weren't there. He checked his pockets and they weren't there either. He hadn't left the house and the last place he'd been... "Fuck," he growled. He knew where his keys were and he also knew he had no choice but to go over there and get them.

He realized then that it wasn't his keys he needed. He just needed to talk to Carol and he hated feeling that way. And he didn't even need to talk to her, he just needed to be around her. Somehow being around her calmed the storms in his mind. Made him feel just a little bit better about himself.

He took off across the yard without a backward glance at his brother. There was a light in one window at the back of her house and he knew that it was her bedroom. At least for the night, he'd find a little sanctuary in her company. Especially since after this, he likely wouldn't ever see her again thanks to his brother.

The thought had him frowning hard.

~H~

Carol tossed the book aside and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She couldn't focus on the story and she couldn't talk herself into going to sleep. She had been preoccupied all day with Sophia. They had gone to town and Carol had shown her the place where she would start work on Monday. They had eaten dinner at a pizza place that Sophia loved and then ended the day with a movie and popcorn in their pajamas.

It had been a good day, until the girl had gone to bed. Now Carol couldn't focus on anything other than the quiet house and how lonely she felt. It was not a feeling she was used to. After Ed she had learned to rejoice in her solitude. If she was being honest with herself she would simply admit that she wanted to talk to Daryl. There was a lot more about him that she wanted to get to know. The thoughts were dangerous and she knew it but it wasn't something that she could turn off at will. She had never met anyone like him before and probably never would again.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror on the back of her door and snorted. Maybe she wouldn't be thinking about the man so much if she hadn't changed into his t-shirt before trying to settle down in bed. It smelled like him so of course she would think about it.

She had to firmly remind herself again that he hadn't put up any sort of argument when she had told him that they had to put a stop to what they were doing. She reminded herself that she barely knew him and whatever they had shared was a sexual whirlwind and that was all.

She was lying and she knew it. It was more than that, or could be, if she would give it a chance. Or if he would show the slightest interest in pursuing something more meaningful. She sighed heavily and turned off the light. She would try to force herself to get some rest and in the morning she would take Sophia out for some breakfast and they would spend another day together having as much fun as they could.

She glanced towards the window and almost cried out loud when she saw the silhouette of someone standing there. A second later, before her mind could tell her feet to run for her phone, a hand raised and someone tapped lightly on the glass. She frowned, glancing at the clock. It was nearly midnight and this obviously wasn't some burglar or he wouldn't have bothered knocking. She went to the window and pulled the sheer curtain aside.

What she saw startled her all over again. She could barely make out his features but she knew that it was him. The slight wave he offered her almost made her smile until the moonlight caught one side of his face and she saw that it was bloody. She slid the window open, her hand going to her mouth.

"I...er... I left my truck keys here so I thought-"

"What happened!" she hissed, leaning out the window.

He shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Go around to the front," she said before he could answer. Without waiting for a reply she slipped out of her room. She opened Sophia's door a crack and saw the girl, one arm hanging off the bed, sleeping deeply. Daryl was waiting in front of the front door when she pulled it open.

"I was just gonna drive around but I must've dropped the keys to my truck in your room," he said, keeping his voice low.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, shutting the door silently behind him. The room was dark but she knew her way around since her house was sparsely furnished. She didn't drag him into her bedroom. They silently slipped into the bathroom and she turned on the light and gasped.

He was bleeding from a cut on his brow bone and from the corner of his mouth. There was already a substantial amount of bruising under his eye and his jaw. "It probably looks a lot worse than it is," he said, sounding defensive.

She scowled and pushed him gently out of her way so she could get what she needed to clean him up.

"I wouldn't have came here if it wasn't for my keys," he said and she turned, watching him as he cradled his ribs.

"Don't be stupid," she muttered. "It's obvious you need more than a long drive out in the country. Take off your shirt."

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"No you're not! Take it off so I can see if you're ribs are broken."

"They ain't. I've had broken ribs before."

"You're so stubborn," she grumbled, stepping right into his space, gripping the hem of his shirt and forcing it up.

He winced but then finally raised his arms so she could pull it off. She stepped back, ignoring the way her heart started racing. There was another bruise blooming across his ribcage. She ran the tips of her fingers over the skin there before looking up. He was watching her carefully and then the corner of his mouth came up slightly.

"Nice shirt," he muttered, toying with the edge of his shirt that she had decided to sleep in.

She felt heat radiating from her face and she swatted his hand away. "It's comfortable," she said lamely.

"I'd say so. I bought it when I was fuckin' fifteen. It's my best damn shirt."

She glanced up at him from below her lashes and sighed. "You want it back?"

He grinned but then he winced, rubbing his jaw gingerly. "Nah. Looks better on you."

"I doubt the hell right out of that," she said, forcing him to sit down on the closed toilet lid. She thought maybe she should have put some pants on, or at least a pair of shorts, before letting him in but it wasn't really like he hadn't seen her naked already. "You're a mess."

He snorted but leaned back and let her clean his face up a bit. The cut on his brow wasn't as bad as it looked but the bruising was growing darker by the minute. They were both silent as she worked but she noticed that his eyes kept trailing down to her bare legs. He kept his hands to himself, though, for which she was grateful. Neither of them were very good at self control and he was hurt, and Sophia was home and they had agreed that whatever was happening between them needed to stop happening.

"I guess that's it," she said, stepping away from him.

He stood up and she could tell by the look on his face that his ribs were still bothering him. But the blood was washed away and he looked a whole lot better than he had when he had first shown up. "Guess I ought to take off then," he said, grabbing his shirt from the side of the sink. He didn't make a move to put it on.

"Who's Norman?" she asked, changing the subject. She didn't want him to leave just yet.

He looked down at the tattoo and that half smile returned, but it was a little sad now. "My granddad. My mama's dad. He was a hell of a man. Taught me all kinds of shit."

"Is he still..."

He shook his head before she could finish asking. "Nah. Died a few years after she did."

She should have told him that since he was finished that he should go ahead and get his keys and go, but she didn't want to. She checked the hall to make sure Sophia wasn't there and then led him to her room.

He flipped the light on, scanning the room before carefully bending at the knees to retrieve his keys from under the end of the bed.

"What was her name?" she asked suddenly, the question coming unbidden.

He paused in the middle of putting his shirt back on. "My mom?"

Carol nodded, eager to keep him talking so he wouldn't leave.

"Lucy," he said, eyeing her before he lowered himself onto the bed. He blew out a breath once he sat down, his hand going to his ribs again. "Died in a house fire when I was a kid."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that," she said, feeling bad for bringing it up.

He shrugged. "You spilled about your own shitty past last night. Ain't hurtin' anything for you to know some of mine."

"Are you really just going to drive around all night?" she asked.

He balled his shirt up and held it tightly in his hands and nodded but didn't make a move to get up. He looked tired and it was obvious he was still in pain. "Ain't the most popular guy in the neighborhood believe it or not. Ain't got a whole lot of options and if I stay home I think I'm gonna end up suffocating my brother in his sleep."

She worried her lip for a few long moments. "You can stay with me."

He chuckled at that. "As much as I'm willin', I don't think I'd be much of a performer. Besides, you get loud and your little girl's home now," he raised a brow.

She scowled. "I didn't mean for that!"

He leaned back on his elbows, grimaced at the pain and then landed on his back. She couldn't hold in her laughter. He raised his head up and glared. "You know how hard it is to play it smug when you're ribs are cracked? You're an evil woman."

"Your ribs aren't cracked."

"I came here for sympathy and all you give me is shit."

"I thought you came for your keys?" she asked, turning the light off and waiting for him to scoot further onto the bed.

"I did," he grumbled.

She crawled in next to him, staying on her back but moving close enough so she was pressed against him. "You just wanted to see me, didn't you?" she asked, mostly teasing him.

He was quiet for a long time and there was something in the silence that had her feeling nervous. She wasn't even exactly sure why. Finally he sighed. "Merle got himself into some trouble a while back. We had to hit the road because he had some ugly bastards on his trail. I figured we were far enough away that they wouldn't find us..."

"But tonight they found you?" she asked, feeling her whole body start to tense, like it used to, right before she got hit.

"Yeah. So I guess tomorrow we'll be takin' off again."

There it was. She closed her eyes and wondered to herself how this news could inflict so much pain when she didn't even really know him. So what if he was leaving. That wasn't a big deal to her. It took her a while to say anything at all. "I guess you have to do what you have to do. Am I allowed to admit that I'll miss you?"

He scoffed. "Ain't much to miss. Least you won't have to worry about Ed."

She swallowed thickly, stared up at the ceiling and nodded before she tried to smile. "Yeah. Least there's that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I had a guest review the other day asking if I was planning on posting another long story like I used to back in the day. I do have a couple of those in the works. It's just a matter of finishing them so I can post. But They're at least there. Sitting patiently while I keep starting new ones. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading! =)**

 **Chapter Nine**

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, both lying on top of the comforter, arms crossed over their stomachs, neither saying a word. He felt bad. He felt bad about having to leave and he felt bad because it seemed like the thought of him leaving really bothered her. He didn't make friends easily. Hell, there had never really been a reason to make friends because him and Merle never stayed in one place for very long. Keeping to himself was just easier.

"Are you asleep?" she whispered.

He looked over at her. "No."

She rolled then so she was pressed into his side even more. Normally he didn't like someone in his space so much, even women, but it was different with her for some reason. He didn't really want to think about it because thinking about it would only put him in a deeper funk than he was already in.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, her finger suddenly drawing patterns onto his stomach, her touch was feather light and caused goosebumps to break out over his skin.

"I guess." Would she ask him to stay? And if she did would he do it?

"Were you and your mom close?"

He frowned, his brows pulling down low. He didn't understand why the hell she was so curious about a dead woman. "Why the fuck you wanna know about that kind of shit?" he asked, a bit more harshly than he intended to.

Her fingers stilled and he could feel her body tense up and he cursed himself for snapping at her. Not long ago she'd been in a seriously bad relationship and probably had to be on constant alert, scared to say the wrong thing, scared of doing the wrong thing, always wondering what was about to jump out at her.

She cleared her throat and her hand slipped away from him as she tried to put some space between them. "I don't remember my own parents so I was just curious." Her voice was so quiet that he barely heard her.

He hated that he had to be so fucking defensive about everything. She wasn't going to judge him. She got over that the first time he had come over here. He also hated that he hated it. He'd never given a damn about being defensive before but now he felt like an ass. Hell, it probably wouldn't hurt to indulge her a bit. It wasn't like he had to worry about her looking at him differently because anything he could tell her wouldn't matter. Not when he'd be gone sometime tomorrow morning.

"When I was a little shit she was kind of fun. She would make up these games, ya know. She'd help me hunt down all these hidin' places and she'd tell me all these bullshit stories about how they were magic."

She eased a little closer and he grabbed her hand, his fingers easily linking through hers. She relaxed into him then, apparently sensing that he wasn't mad since he'd started talking again. "That sounds nice."

A short bitter laugh escaped him. It was humorless and cold. "She was trainin' me how to hide from my old man. Some nights she wasn't sober enough to keep him from beatin' the shit outta me so she wanted to make sure I had some good spots." Even as the words left his mouth he was unable to believe that he had said them. He had never told anyone anything like that. Not even his own brother knew that.

"You don't have to tell me anything else," she whispered, clearly upset.

But she was wrong. She was very wrong. He wanted to talk. It felt strange but in a way he felt almost like, talking about it all, was loosening it's hold on him and he needed that. Goddamn he needed that bad and had never, not until this moment, in the dark, with this woman, had he realized how tightly he had held onto that personal hell.

"She drank a lot. I guess she had to, you know, cause it was easier to deal with the bullshit. She couldn't stop him and she wouldn't leave for whatever reason, so she just... became numb to it. But before things got bad, before the beatings got to the point where I'd end up passed out and bleedin'... before all that, she was a good woman. She was a good mom. Or she tried real hard to be. She was the only source of... kindness that I ever knew. When she died it just kind of kept goin'. It was almost like she never had been." His eyes stayed on the ceiling, softly illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the windows.

She raised up, bracing herself on her elbow and out of the corner of his eye he saw her wipe her eyes. He didn't move or say anything else because he was still more than a little stunned. What in the fuck had possessed him to tell her all of that? And why did it not bother him?

"Your back? I felt..." her voice cracked and he finally looked at her.

He nodded and then, just because he didn't know what else to do because he had never been in this situation before, he reached up, cupping the back of her head and pulling her down until her lips were on his. She was leaning over him, her hand braced carefully on his other side so she wouldn't put any weight on his sore ribs, but that wasn't good enough. He was surprised at the realization that this, whatever this was, was possibly the most fundamental connection he had ever had in his life. And time was slipping away quickly. Too soon this tenuous thread would be snipped and he would be gone, she'd be a memory, and the thought had him needing her even closer.

She broke the kiss and he could taste salt on his lips. "I'm so sorry I pushed you into talking about-"

"Shut up," he breathed, pulling her back down. She made a sharp little sound in the back of her throat as the kiss deepened.

He almost growled in frustration when she pulled back again. He hadn't realized that he'd dragged her leg over his.

"You can't do anything. You're hurt," she whispered.

"Carol, just shut up for Christ's sake," he grumbled, pulling her back down. This time she didn't hold back. She slid over him and he ignored the throb of pain in his ribs. He worked the shirt up until she had to move so he could slip it off and when it was finally gone his hands roamed over her. From the small of her back, up the soft curve of her spine, over her slender shoulders and then back down her sides. She squirmed, every movement torture.

He felt light headed, drunk, completely focused on the texture of her skin under his roaming hands. His emotions felt frayed and his nerve endings seemed alive with a mind of their own as her lips moved down his jaw, to his throat. The need to be inside of her was so intense that it was almost scary. Not because he needed release but because he had to get as close as he could. Physically, this was the only thing that he could do to accomplish that.

"You could really hurt yourself," she whispered but then she moaned when he brought his hand up, palming the weight of one breast.

"I'm fine," he breathed, and to prove it he clenched his jaw and rolled them over. It did actually hurt but the pain was nothing compared to his need. He felt the seconds slipping through his fingers until this woman was nothing but a memory and he couldn't waste this time. Every fucking minute with her mattered.

He dropped his head, kissing a trail down the center of her chest, up the soft slope of one breast and then finally reached the peak, sucking deeply, causing her to squirm below him, grinding against him as she tried to control her breathing. His other hand was working her panties down her legs and it wasn't easy. His ribs screamed in protest but the pain was easily ignored. Once he finally got her out of her last bit of clothing his hand went to his own belt.

"Wait," she gasped, causing him to pause. "Stop."

He did just that, instantly thinking that she didn't want this. He was leaving and she knew it and she probably thought that he was just trying to get his rocks off one more time before hitting the road. That wasn't the truth. It wasn't even close to the truth, but her words sobered him and he rolled off of her.

He ran a hand over his face, readying an apology in his head but then felt her move, sliding right back on top of him. She kissed his jaw, his throat and then her lips paused by his ear.

"I want to try something," she whispered.

Hands back on her hips, relieved that she wasn't turning him down he nodded eagerly. Whatever the hell she wanted, now would be the time for her to ask because he was in a strange place in his mind at the moment. As crazy as it sounded, even to himself, the only thing in the world that mattered right now was her.

She sat up, looking down at him with what looked like a shy smile on her face. He couldn't focus on the smile for long before his gaze traveled down over her moonlit body, sculpted breasts, the flat planes of her belly and the feminine flare of her hips. She was bathed in moonlight, pale and maddening. She started working his pants down and he lifted his hips, helping her as much as he could from his prone position.

Once they were off she leaned down, kissing him hard.

"Tell me if I'm not doing it right," she said, her voice husky.

"Not doin' what ri-" his voice trailed away as she slid back down. Her teeth nipped his stomach, causing him to jerk. She made a great show of licking the sting away, just to repeat the action once she reached his hip. She moved lower and it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Her kneeling there between his knees, her ass in the air as her hand ran over the length of his erection.

She slowly ran the flat of her tongue from base to tip and then back down again, like she was savoring the moment. He was panting just from watching her, his gaze flitting from her exploring mouth to the flair of her hips that were still thrust in the air. His heart was pounding so hard it was casing his ribs to hurt but it couldn't be helped. When she finally took him into her mouth he groaned, telling himself to keep a cool head. Every move she made was slow and languid, like she was thoroughly enjoying this.

She took him deeper and then moaned, causing him to hiss and then his hand went to her hair but he still didn't try to guide her. She didn't need it because she was doing just fine on her own. He vaguely remembered her words, to let her know if she wasn't doing it right and he was unable to believe that she'd never done this before. Her movements became faster, her hand working in unison. He couldn't control his breathing and he couldn't control how quickly he was about to get off.

"Carol," he whispered breathlessly.

She didn't stop. She ran her nails down his stomach and that tiny sting was the small push he needed. Her eyes shot up, meeting his as he came, clenching his teeth to stifle any sound that wanted to escape. The muscles in his stomach tensed and released in time to waves of pleasure that wracked him and he groaned when he felt her swallow around him.

On her way back up she kissed, licked, nipped him playfully, seeming unhurried. As soon as she was straddling his hips again he couldn't resist touching her.

"Was that okay?" She asked, her voice just a breath in his ear. Her teeth caught his ear lobe, tugging lightly.

He growled, gripping her hips hard. "You're fuckin' incredible, you know that?" he asked, and then felt himself flush furiously that he'd said the words out loud.

She laughed low in her throat. "Because I gave you a blow job?"

He snorted, running his hands up her back and pulling her closer. "That was pretty goddamn great, but no, not because of that. You just are." And he meant it. He hadn't known her very long, but it didn't mean that she wasn't the best person he'd ever met in life. She was fucking amazing. Filled with hope even after she'd endured a rotten lonely life and then an awful marriage. Full of compassion, even though she'd never known much of it herself.

She kissed him then, long and deep. When she pulled away she pushed his hair away from his face and pressed her lips to his forehead. "You're actually pretty incredible yourself, Daryl Dixon."

He didn't shake his head. He didn't laugh her words off or tell her that they weren't true. He didn't do any of these things because he felt like she actually believed it herself and if she believed it then, maybe there was a little bit of truth to it. At least in the ways that mattered. He rolled until she was under him and cut off her protests with another searing kiss. Without warning he pushed into her, groaning at the feel of her warmth gripping him. She sighed against his lips and ran her hands down his back.

Because of the pain his movements were slower but that didn't hinder either of them. She moved with him, silent other than the soft sighs that escaped her. Time became abstract, something apart from them and the sense of touch seemed to be heightened. He lost count of how many times he felt her body let go. She was silent but he could feel it. She clung to him harder, arching into him, heard the soft murmur of words that he didn't quite hear but felt somewhere deep.

What felt like eons later, he finally let go with a shudder, the pleasure knocking the breath out of him. His head dropped to her chest and it was a long time before either of them caught their breath, but even then neither said a word and he didn't offer to move away from her just yet. The real world was invading the safe haven that they had created.

He finally moved away, easing himself down on his back next to her. He felt exhausted, not only from what they had done but from everything he had said to her. He hadn't ever planned on telling her those things; hell, he had never planned on telling anyone. Some demons a man had to handle on his own, not put them on display like that.

"You're spending the night," she said firmly, like he didn't have a chance of winning if he decided to argue.

"You really think that's a good idea?" he asked, staring up at the ceiling again.

"Yes, I do," she muttered.

Since Sophia was home now he decided that he needed to at least put his pants back on, even though he would be long gone before she woke up. Carol slipped his shirt on and slid under the blankets, going right back to her spot, pressed against his side. Having her there felt good and for a few fleeting moments he thought about asking her if he could just stay. Because he desperately wanted to. And a part of him thought that maybe she wanted him to. But there was more to this than what either of them might want.


	10. Chapter 10

**There is one more chapter after this one! Have a great weekend and thanks for reading! =)**

 **Chapter Ten**

She woke up just as he was about to slip out the window. She sat bolt upright, her heart pounding out a panicked rhythm. His back was to her and before she could even say anything he pushed himself away from the window sill, ran his hand roughly through his hair and turned, like he'd sensed her eyes on him.

When he turned around he seemed startled to see her sitting up, watching him. "I was just gonna-" his voice trailed off and he shook his head almost angrily. There was a look on his face that she'd never seen before and she felt her heart lurch painfully.

Despite what she knew was right, watching this man walk out of her life was going to be more painful than he would ever realize. "You were just going to sneak out," she finished for him.

He nodded and then watched her closely as she slid out of bed. "I ain't no good at this sort of shit. I ain't too fond of goodbyes and all that. Shitty thing to do, right?"

She shook her head, stopping a few feet away from him. "I'd like to say that it is but a big part of me wishes that I'd have stayed asleep and let you slip out the window. But I'm used to goodbyes. Seems like all my life, everyone's left." She swallowed around the lump in her throat.

He looked away then, glancing behind him at the open window. "Will you do me a favor?" he asked after a few heavy moments.

She nodded, at the moment she would have probably done anything he asked her to. "Name it."

"The next asshole that moves in next door, if he ever comes over to borrow your phone, just act like you ain't home and let him knock, alright?"

She appreciated his attempt at humor, even laughed slightly but it ended in a broken sound and that lump in her throat grew a few sizes. Before she knew it his arms were around her, hugging her hard and she tried to hold it in but it hurt too much. He was important to her, had taught her a lot about herself in the short time she had known him, and she couldn't just pretend like this was easy. Because it wasn't. This was harder than she imagined it would be and the tears came, scalding and bitter. "I'm really gonna miss you," she said, her voice choked and pathetic even to her own ears but she didn't care.

He nodded. "Yeah, me too." His hands went to her hips and he moved her back a few inches before he was cupping her face and kissing her hard, almost desperately. Much too soon he dropped his hands and turned back to the window. Without a backwards glance, he was gone.

She stood there for a long time, her arms wrapped around her midsection as she tried to control her breathing, but it wasn't easy. She told herself that she was stronger than she used to be. She had suffered greater losses than this one but she couldn't remember feeling like this before. There was a hollow feeling in her chest and she had to force herself not to try to go after him.

It was barely daybreak so she wasn't worried that Sophia was up. She tried to dredge up a feeling of guilt for having Daryl spend the night with her daughter there but she couldn't. Something had happened the night before and it changed something. Not that it mattered. It was over and he was gone and she had a child to take care of. She had a lot of things to look forward to and she would get through this just like she did everything else.

She spent a half an hour in the bathroom with a cold wash cloth held against her eyes and by the time she started breakfast, she had a firm grip on her emotions. She had some very good memories of the man and she would cherish them but move on with her head held high.

~H~

Daryl glared out the windshield, refusing to even look at his brother. This was far from the first time that this had happened but never had he felt like this. He had always gotten annoyed at having to pack up and take off at the drop of a hat but he'd never lost anything because of it. This time he felt a loss unlike any he could have ever imagined. It didn't make any sense. None at all. Sure, there had been an almost instant connection to the woman from the get go.

But last night something had changed.

"You wanna stop for a burger or some shit?" Merle asked. They had been on the road for hours and neither had eaten anything.

Daryl didn't respond. He didn't think he could eat anything even if he was hungry and he figured if he looked at Merle he'd end up wanting to puke.

Merle pulled into the parking lot of a roadside Diner that mostly catered to truckers. "What the fuck's your problem anyway?"

Daryl shook his head, a bitter laugh escaping. "You are," he muttered, slamming the truck door and stalking towards the building.

Merle fell in step beside him. "You'll get over it. I figured you'd be in a better mood since you spent last night trapped between the neighbor's legs. Ain't like you didn't have a good farewell fuck."

Daryl stopped in his tracks, his fists clenching. It was that moment that he realized that he wished Merle was right. He wanted to think that what he'd done last night was enjoy one more ride. But he hadn't done that at all. It had been something different because whatever the woman was to him was different. And he was throwing it away.

He was once again letting Merle's actions dictate his future. He had always done this but that was when he hadn't really had anything in the way of a future anyway. So why the hell not just follow his brother?

~H~

Carol cursed, trying to shake the pain from another burn on her finger. She wasn't able to focus on making a pan of scrambled eggs for Christ's sakes! She had never had so much trouble cooking in her life.

"You okay, mom?" Sophia asked, poking her head around the corner for the second time since Carol had started breakfast.

"I'm fine. I'm just off this morning. I'll get my groove back eventually," she said absently.

"Yeah, hopefully by the time you do you still have both your hands in tact."

She rolled her eyes and continued with breakfast but as soon as she knew that Sophia was out of the room she let her face fall. She was having a hard time keeping her chin up and pretending everything was okay and she needed to do that very thing. It wasn't the end of the world. So what if some guy she liked had left? She was tough. Or at least she knew she could be if she would just stop feeling sorry for herself.

Easier said than done.

Once she finally managed to finish cooking their breakfast she didn't have much of an appetite but she would keep up appearances for her daughter.

Sophia kept glancing at her from the corner of her eye but eventually she dropped her fork and outright stared at her. Carol forced herself to look up and smile but Sophia looked unconvinced. "Mom, what's wrong? Is he... Is he back?"

Carol's brows pulled together in frown but then she realized what Sophia was asking. For the first time in a long time she hadn't been the least bit worried about Ed. "No, he isn't." She wondered if she should tell the girl more and then decided that she needed to hear at least a little of the story so maybe she could stop thinking about it too.

"You don't have to lie to me anymore," Sophia stated roughly. "I'm not a baby."

Carol smiled and for the first time it was a genuine one. "Oh, trust me, I'm realizing that. But no, I don't think we'll have to worry anymore. He did find us and he even came here but things didn't exactly work out for him."

Sophia searched her face. "What do you mean?"

Carol sighed and finally pushed her plate away. "My friend happened to be here when Ed showed up. I went outside and tried to talk to him, tried to make it clear that he wasn't wanted or needed here and he didn't exactly agree."

"Did he hurt you?" Sophia asked and despite just telling Carol she wasn't a baby, she did look like a scared little girl at the moment.

"Well, I think he wanted too but Daryl, he was listening and when he decided that he was tired of Ed's side of the conversation, he came out and he... he handled it."

"Handled it," Sophia said, finally taking another bite of her breakfast. "Handled it how?"

Carol wasn't about to tell the girl that Daryl had beaten the crap out of him, or that his brother had came over to join in on the fun, but she had to tell her something. "He just made it clear that Ed wasn't welcome here and if he was seen again then the police would make sure it didn't happen again. Daryl is friends with several officers and one of them came and gave Ed a few warnings. We don't have to worry about him again, as long as we stick around here."

Sophia smiled slightly. "That's great news and all, but now I can't figure out why you're so upset."

Carol sighed. "I'm fine. Trust me."

"Did you and your... friend get into a fight or something?" She pressed.

"He's gone. Him and his brother had to move away and maybe I'm a little sad about it but I'm fine."

~H~

It was well after dark when he finally made it to the garage and he'd had plenty of time trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do. It hadn't mattered, though, because he was still clueless. He was a little shocked that he had done this in the first place. Merle had been outraged and he had refused to take Daryl back but fuck Merle. He had walked away anyway, heading back the way he had come, heading straight towards a very uncertain future.

He was able to breathe a sigh of relief when he looked in through the window and saw the light still on in the office. The place was open twenty four hours a day but that didn't mean that the boss was always there. He had lucked up tonight.

As soon as he stepped into the room he saw his boss look up from his desk, give him an uncertain wave and then stood up, motioning for him to come on back. Daryl had no idea what the hell he was going to say to the man. He'd been scheduled to come in today but he'd not shown up, hadn't called to give a reason and that was something the boss wouldn't tolerate. It was why Merle had only lasted a month at the place. But the man was fair and Daryl had to at least talk to him about keeping the damn job, because he needed it now more than he ever did before.

"Damn, Dixon. What happened to your face?" Francis Rybolt (call me Ry) asked.

Daryl sat down in the chair the man indicated and gratefully took the bottle of water he fetched from the mini fridge under his desk. "Got into some trouble last night," he said trying to work out the rest before Ry had to ask.

The man sat down and nodded for him to go on.

"Few guys came out to the house and jumped my brother and I-"

"Your brother," Ry interrupted, shaking his head.

Daryl nodded. "Anyhow, we took off this mornin' and I decided I wasn't following him this time. I hitched back to town and now I'm here to ask you if I can keep my job. I know I was leaving with no notice and didn't even bother to call but-"

Ry held up a hand before he could keep going. "Daryl, you're a damn fine mechanic. you're one of the best I've ever seen and I've been in the fixing business for damn near forty years."

Daryl nodded.

"And you're a good man. A good man that's spent too much time letting someone else drag you down. Hell, you could be runnin' your own damn shop by now and we both know it, but you just let that brother of yours do all the steering. You have a place here, if that's what you've come to ask, son. But I hope you decide to start taking charge of your own life."

Daryl nodded again. "That's what I'm tryin' to do." He was thankful that the man was going to give him a second chance but he wasn't finished asking for favors and he hated it. He shifted in his seat. "The problem is, I ain't got a place right now. Now that I know I can keep my job, I was wondering if I could crash in the back for a few weeks. Just till I have enough to get an apartment somewhere."

Ry studied him for so long that Daryl started to think that he had finally asked to much of the man and he confirmed it by shaking his head. "I can't let you do that, Dixon. This isn't a place for someone to stay."

He wasn't exactly surprised at this. Daryl coming back here benefited the company and the boss so that gave Ry a reason to let him keep his job. Housing him, however, wasn't the man's problem. Daryl didn't really fault him, either. That was just the way it was. People looked out for themselves for the most part. "Okay then. I'll see you in the mornin'."

Ry held up a hand again so Daryl sat back down. "Where you plan on staying tonight, Dixon?"

Daryl shrugged. "I gotta friend that might let me crash for the night." He hoped he did anyway. She had seemed as sad to see him go as he had been to leave so maybe she would be happy to let him sneak into her room again. "If not then it ain't a big deal. I've been in worse situations."

Ry smiled. "And I doubt you ever put yourself in any of them. Anyway, listen. I have a family of my own and I can't rightly just take in some guy, you know?"

Daryl scowled. "That ain't what I was hinting at."

"I know, I know. Let a man finish. See, I have this room above my garage at home. And that's basically all it is. Just one big finished room with a microscopic bathroom attached. It's got appliances, even though they aren't the greatest. Stove, fridge, just your basics. If you're interested I can rent it out to you until you got yourself enough to find somethin' better. All I ask is, you keep the traffic to a minimum and mind your manners when my wife or sons are around. Even though they're damn near grown themselves."

Daryl stared, wide eyed. "You serious?"

Ry gave him a wry smile. "Like I said. You're a good man and I don't think I'll regret giving you a hand when you need one. I'll go ahead and give you tomorrow to get what you need. The room isn't furnished but I believe we have a few things in storage you could use."

"Why the hell are you doin' this for me?" Daryl asked before he could even think about the question.

Ry stood up extending his hand from over the desk so Daryl stood and shook it firmly. "Because I don't think enough people have given you reason to stick to one spot. And just because you're brother might be out of the picture for a while, doesn't mean you don't have people pulling for you to make something of yourself"

Daryl dropped his hand and then looked down at his boots for a few moments. "I appreciate it."

"Well, if that's it I can take off now and show you the place."

Daryl shook his head. "There's somebody I need to see first. I already know I want it. Hell, it's all I got at the moment. Can I come in the mornin'?"

Ry nodded. "As long as you got a place to lay your head tonight, that's fine by me."

~H~

Carol turned out the light and crawled into bed. This day felt like it would never end, even though she really did enjoy all the time she was able to spend with Sophia. She had taken her to the Boutique and showed her around again and then they had eaten lunch at a cafe where they were able to sit outside and enjoy the weather. They strolled through neighborhoods that they could never afford to live in and then through older, more modest neighborhoods where they actually may live some day. It was nice, but in the back of her head she hadn't been able to stop asking herself if she had done the right thing by letting him leave without trying to get him to stay.

And she knew the answer. She knew that if they had talked about it, that maybe they could have came up with something else. Not him just walking away. Because she doubted she would ever see him again and that thought hurt. Of course, she knew that asking him to simply move in with her wasn't an option. She had a daughter to think about and even though she trusted Daryl, moving some man she had just met into their home wasn't being a good example for the girl.

So she had let him go without a word and now she was paying the price. Because there was nothing to distract her from thinking of the times they had had together. The scent of him was still on her pillow, and the t-shirt that she was wearing to sleep. She missed him already and she had a feeling that it was going to get worse.

She rolled over and reminded herself that she was lucky and she should count her blessing instead of focusing on her losses. Her daughter was happy and healthy and they were finally free of Ed and his threats. She had found an amazing job and soon she would be able to get her and Sophia into a better home, a real home. She needed to focus on those positives and the one big glaring negative in her life would eventually fade.

She closed her eyes and willed her mind to slow down, pushing all of her thoughts away and relaxing her body. Tomorrow was a new day and it was going to be a better day than today. She had to stop feeling this way over a man that she hadn't even known for very long. A man that had never made any promises. There was someone out there for her and some day she would meet him and they would get to know one another, fall in love and she would finally have that piece of the puzzle she had always wanted.

But every time she tried to imagine that man all she could do was picture Daryl Dixon. The gruff man that had knocked on her door that first day. The way she had felt when he had kissed her that first time. How he made her feel so good about herself. How he had opened up to her and let her into places that she knew he had never allowed anyone else to glimpse. And she knew that she wouldn't find anyone else that made her feel the things he did. Physically or emotionally.

With these tormenting thoughts still running through her mind she finally felt herself starting to doze off.


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry about the delay. I had no internet! I was in caveman mode but I'm back and here's that last chapter. Sorry for those of you that were worried about me but I really do appreciate the concern. I'll have something else ready to post here soon. I have a few one shot prompts I need to work on and then the bigger stories that aren't finished hopefully will be soon. At least one of them anyway. lol**

 **In case I'm not around I hope you all have a great Christmas, or whatever else you may celebrate this time of year. And be safe this New Years!**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Carol woke with a start, sitting up in bed and jerking her head towards the window. She was a light sleeper, learning early on in her marriage that she needed to be, so the soft tap on the glass was enough to jerk her from sleep.

She threw the covers back, fear gripping her, twisted her stomach painfully. Her only thought was of her daughter and she contemplated going to the kitchen to get a knife. Then she remembered how Daryl had come to her window the night before and her heart gave a painful squeeze.

She reminded herself for the second time in as many nights that anyone that wanted to hurt her or Sophia wouldn't be tapping on the window. They would be trying to break in. But even as she told herself this, she still refused to let herself believe that somehow Daryl had decided to come back. But even as she was forcing her hopes from soaring, she was pulling the sheer curtain aside.

Her trembling fingers worked the lock loose just as he raised a hand in a half hearted wave. Her head was spinning, hoping against hope that he had changed his mind. Hoping that he hadn't simply came back because he forgot something or wanted to steal his shirt back. She slid the window up and leaned out, still unable to believe he was standing there in all his bruised up glory. "What on earth are you doing here?" she whispered.

He shook his head. "Can I come in?"

Instead of telling him to walk around so she could let him in she nodded and stepped back, her heart pounding hard in her chest. She couldn't believe he was actually here. She had been so certain that she would never see him again. She had nearly mourned the man and now here he stood.

He pulled himself in through the window like a pro, as silent as a cat and then stood up, rolling his shoulders. "Hey," he said, his voice hushed.

She grinned and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His head dropped to her shoulder, his breath leaving him in a huff as his arms wound around her tightly. "Can you tell me why you're here now?" she asked, unwilling to loosen her hold on him.

He raised his head and even in the dark, even though his face was bruised, she could see his face turning red. "I left. We drove half the fuckin' day and then I guess I realized I couldn't keep doin' it. So I took off from a truck stop and now I'm here."

"To stay?" she asked, hoping to God he was going to tell her yes even though she didn't know how they could make it work. She couldn't move him in here with Sophia. Not so soon after meeting him, no matter how much she knew she cared about him.

He nodded and seemed to be searching her eyes for something. "I get to keep my job and the boss has a little place for rent above his garage at home that'll do till I can get somethin' better."

She grabbed the sides of his face and pulled until his lips were on hers. He kissed her deeply, his arms tightening. It would be so easy to do what they always did and sink into one another, forgetting the outside world for a while but she wasn't going to let that happen. Even when the kiss grew hungrier and her hands itched to touch him. She broke the kiss, cupping his neck to keep him from starting it up again. "So, you're staying? For good?"

He nodded and then his hands stilled at her waist. He looked like he was desperately wanting to say something but was having a hard time spitting it out. "I'm stayin' for good as long as I have a reason to stay for good," he finally muttered almost nervously.

She swallowed hard, searching his eyes in the dim light that filtered through the curtain. She knew him well enough now to know that he really was struggling and she wasn't going to make it any harder on him. "If you're asking if I want you to stay then the answer is yes."

He blew out a frustrated breath and then shook his head. "I don't mean just to keep messin' around, though."

She smiled at that, terrified that she would wake up and none of this would be real. "As much as I would like to think that I'm so incredible in bed that it would drive men to flip their lives upside down, I kinda guessed that you weren't talking about messing around."

He kissed her quickly. "Actually, that's part of the reason if we're bein' honest here."

She laughed at that and pulled his face back to hers, reveling in the feel of his strong arms around her, the heat from his body chasing away the chill she had felt all day.

"What about your little girl?" he asked, breaking another searing kiss.

Carol shook her head. "She wants me to be happy and I think if the two of you get to know each other, you'll get along great. She was a little upset that you left."

His brows went up at that. "Damn."

"Does this mean we're actually dating?" she asked, knowing it would get under his skin.

Sure enough he made a face. "That sounds stupid."

She laughed. "So if I meet some man that's interested what am I suppose to tell him?" she could do this all night. She needed the lightness after the day she had had.

He scowled. "Then you tell him to go on somewhere unless he wants me to kick his ass."

She grinned. "You sure about this?"

He gave her a quick nod. "If you are."

"Oh I'm sure, trust me. Today was horrible. You're a hard man to try to forget, Daryl Dixon."

He snorted, shaking his head at her before dropped his hands. "My place won't be ready till tomorrow. If you don't want me crashin' here that's okay but-"

"Stay," she said quickly, even the thought of him leaving had her feeling uncomfortable.

"You sure?" he asked and she could tell by the tone of his voice that he was asking about more than tonight. He wanted to know if she was sure she wanted to give them a real shot, even though on the outside it probably looked like a long one.

"I'm absolutely sure."

"Sometimes I'm an asshole," he said, forcing her to take this seriously but she already was.

"How many women have you beaten, Daryl?" she asked, needing him to understand that she knew who he was and she could handle it.

He took a step away from her, looking at her like she'd slapped him. "What? You know I'd never put my hands on-"

"I know. So I don't care if you come over in a bad mood and act like a jerk sometimes. Do you really think you'd be the first guy that did that? You care about me and I care about you. We aren't perfect but this could work."

"Does this mean you expect me to buy you jewelry and flowers and shit?" he asked, making a face.

She laughed and shook her head, still unable to believe that this was actually happening.

"What if I get off work late and I'm tired and all I wanna do is go to my place and pass out. You gonna throw a damn tantrum if I don't stay stuck up your ass?"

"I don't expect you to do anything you don't want to do. We'll go ahead and agree now that neither one of us know what we're doing but we'll respect one another and try our best. Does that make you feel better?" she asked, her hands gripping his shoulders, her feet moving backwards towards the bed.

"Yeah, it does."

"What about me?" she grinned. "If some woman hits on you are you gonna tell her that you have a woman that'll kick her ass?"

He chuckled at that and kicked his boots off on the way to the bed. "I don't get hit on."

She frowned. "Lying is off limits, Dixon."

"I ain't lyin'. I don't guess I put off very good vibes. Most people keep their distance."

"Those poor fools," she laughed quietly.

"You'd have done the same. The only thing that got me where I am now is your clumsy ass slippin' in a puddle of Ben and Jerry's."

"I'll be sure to send the company a proper thank you letter. You really were an ass that day."

He pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the corner of the room. "And here I thought that was peak performance."

She hummed in agreement and then watched as he stepped past her and flopped down onto his back, groaning loudly enough for her to cast a nervous glance towards the door. She didn't get into bed with him yet. "So, we're really going to do this?"she asked, her tone serious now.

He crossed his arms behind his head and stared at her for a long time before he spoke and when he did she was surprised at his reply. "I've spent most of my adult life runnin'." He raised up onto his elbows, his eyes boring into hers with an intensity she wasn't used to. "And I ain't never really minded much. Leavin' this time felt like somebody punched me in the gut. Like I got the wind knocked outta me. And it was like that till I decided that I wasn't runnin'. Then I felt okay. I felt good. The difference between this time and all the others is you. And I figure, that's gotta mean somethin', right?"

She bit her lip to buy some time because his words left her a little speechless. They weren't said to be pretty. He said them because it was the truth. It was how he felt and she could relate because she felt the same. She nodded, since no words would come to mind at the moment.

"You just gonna stand there and stare at me all doe eyed all night or you comin' to bed?" he asked, moving so he was under the blankets. "I've had a long ass day."

"You aren't the only one," she muttered, slipping under the covers next to him. Her head barely grazed the pillow before he grabbed her, dragging her halfway on top of him and pulling her face down to his. She kissed him greedily before pulling away and grinning down at him.

"I need to get some damn sleep. I'll be out before she wakes up in the mornin'," he said quietly, his hands running slowly up and down her sides.

She bit her lip and then shook her head. "When you wake up just go out the window and come around to the door. Ill make breakfast. If you're serious, and I really hope you are, you'll have to get to know her. We're a package deal. But she's a really great kid and I think you two will really like each other. If I didn't then this wouldn't be happening right now. And that would really suck. Because today was a really hard day," she whispered.

He let go of her so she curled up into his side, his arm pulling her closer. She breathed him in and then yawned loudly, causing him to chuckle. "I've spent my whole life dealin' with Merle. Trust me, I can handle a kid easy."

She smiled to herself and willed her mind to slow down so she could sleep. They could talk about it more tomorrow but tonight she just wanted to fall asleep knowing that he was there, and he wasn't going far when he did leave her house.

~H~

Just a few hours after finally falling asleep Daryl woke from a dream that would have been a shoe in for a filthy Hustler magazine article. This had been the first time that he had stayed over that they hadn't fooled around. Hearing her tell him that she really did want all this had left him feeling relieved but the walk all the way here and all the worrying he had done all day had drained him and all he had really been able to think about after his head had hit the pillow was actually getting a good nights sleep.

But after that damn dream sleep was the last thing that he was thinking about. Her body was fitted snug into the curve of his own, his arm locked around her middle and her ass conveniently pressed firmly against his groin. When she shifted in her sleep he was barely able to repress a groan and sank his teeth into his bottom lip, waiting for her to be still again.

The fact that they had actually managed to sleep without ripping one anothers clothes off first had been a good first step into this relationship. But now he was in actual pain and all he could think about was relieving it. It wasn't like he could take care of it himself and he couldn't just trudge off to the bathroom and take a cold shower without the risk of waking her kid up, so he tried hard to just ignore it.

And that didn't work because the woman wouldn't fucking be still and she was unknowingly rubbing her ass all over him. He gripped her hip hard just to try to still her but then he realized that the shirt she had slept in had ridden up and his hand was on her warm bare skin and that didn't help matters at all.

She mumbled something that he didn't catch and then covered his hand with hers. Just his luck her hand moved his up, over her side and around until he had ample access to her breasts. He pressed his forehead into her shoulder and tried hard to think about anything other than her body. But that wasn't easy because she wasn't cooperating.

"Are you awake?" he whispered as her hand guided his back down to the juncture of her thighs. The last thing he wanted was for her to wake up and think that he was trying to cop a feel while she was asleep.

Another languid roll of her hips against his groin had him cursing viciously under his breath but then he heard her sleepy laugh and he found himself scowling in the dark.

"How long have you been awake?" he growled.

She kept moving his hand down until he jerked away, gripped her leg and forced it over his hip. She was tormenting the hell out of him and she knew it. He took the liberty of sliding his hand into the front of her underwear, taking note of the fact that she already soaked.

"I was tryin' to be a nice guy and spend at least one night actually sleepin' with you and you've been fuckin' with me ever since I woke up," he grumbled as his fingers explored her.

"I was in total agreement until I woke up and realized that you might be having a... uh... hard time with that idea." He could hear the laughter in her words but also a desperate edge. She reached up, her fingers threading through his hair just as he moved his hand and started easing her underwear down her hip.

He tore at his own jeans like they were on fire, trying to keep a firm grip on her so she didn't move. Once he was finally free of his restraints he moved so he was on his knees. She got the hint quickly, rolling onto her stomach. He gripped her hips and hauled her up before she even had a chance to do it herself. Telling himself that he seriously needed to calm the fuck down he lined himself up, but before he could do anything she moved on her own and he found himself biting his tongue as that familiar warmth enveloped him.

She buried her face in the pillow, cutting off a sharp cry and he was forced to keep himself still, his breathing already ragged just from the relief he felt of being inside her. His hands smoothed over her hips, her waist and then back down again before he allowed himself to start moving. Thankfully her bed was solid, the mattress firm and silent because his restraint only went so far. He kept his movements steady for a while but she seemed to be getting restless. She pushed back into him harder, causing him to growl low in his throat, but he got the hint.

He pushed her head down further hauled her hips up higher and slammed into her hard and fast. He slipped one hand around, finding his mark easily and once again was rewarded when she cried out, thankful for the pillow because it muffled her voice enough that it wouldn't carry outside the bedroom.

He felt her body grow tense and then he let out a relieved breath. He wasn't going to last much longer and it was, for whatever reason, an unspoken rule of his that she had to get off first, preferably more than once. More than once wasn't happening tonight, however. His breath rushed out of him and he stopped moving into her, letting her body drain him as his fingers kept up their steady rhythm until she was spent.

As soon as he moved she collapsed, rolling over onto her back and then pulling him down so hard that he crashed on top of her. He didn't even have time to right himself before her lips were on his. After that he didn't even bother trying to keep him weight off of her.

When she finally ended the kiss he was almost ready to go again but then she yawned, causing him to laugh lightly. He was still pretty damn sleepy himself so he untangled himself from her and rolled over to his own side of the bed, but he dragged her over with him.

"I have to work tomorrow but after that I'd like to help get you settled into your new place," she said, pulling the blankets over them both.

He nodded. "Sounds good."

"Are you really not nervous about officially meeting Sophia?" she asked, her words almost slurring. He could tell that she was already on the brink of sleep.

"I ain't worried. Maybe if she'd been pissed off about me bein' here when she came home but since you said she wasn't, I don't see it causin' any problems." He almost felt as though he actually should be nervous about actually spending time with the kid but he was looking forward to it. And that was another reason that he knew that whatever this was, it was real.

He was almost asleep when he felt her stir again and he cracked one eye open, glancing down.

"Daryl?"

He hummed a reply, letting her know he was still awake but not awake enough to actually use words.

"I'm really happy you came back," she whispered.

He felt the corner of his mouth turn up and then he rolled onto his side, pulling her closer. "Me too," he muttered into her hair before sleep really started pulling him under. Unlike every other night since he had been a kid, he was actually able to drift off without the constant underlying anxiety and uncertainty that plagued him. Life suddenly seemed full of endless possibilities and he was able to rest easy, somehow knowing that whatever he had to face from this moment on, he wouldn't ever face it alone.

And it was the best goddamn feeling he'd ever felt.


End file.
